Les Survivants - Les Résumés Pourris
by Kronos66676
Summary: Série de résumés sur chacun des épisodes des Survivants, série de jeu de rôle sur Youtube de la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Ces résumés humoristiques sont à voir après le visionnage de chaque épisode et ne spoil pas la suite, même si ils sont liés au précédent. Chaque résumé fut écrit en environ 1 heure après une visualisation de l'épisode concernée, en tant qu'entraînement...
1. Episode 01 - First Blood

**Episode 01 - First Blood**

La tour de guet Ouest tombe, les hordes de morts-vivants envahissent le camp, les survivants fuient vers un bus, leur seul espoir…

David : - Le bus, c'est notre seul chance de survie, dépêchons nous !

Eduardo : - Si. ¡Rápido! ¡Todos al autobús ! Es el único posibilidad de traversa la frontera!

Janet : - Quoi ? On a pas le temps de discuter Eduardo ! Vite !

Brian : - Ouais, la ferme le mexicain, on a pas le temps de parler ! Je m'y connais bien en survie !

Eduardo : - Si hombre, mais pourquoi t'as l'avant bras en sang alors qu'on a pas encore vu de zombies ?

Brian : - Euh… C'est une technique de survie ! Le sang fera fuir les zombies…

Eduardo : - T'es sur cabrón ?

Brian : - Oui ! Je l'ai lu dans un livre…

David : - Bon dépêchez-vous, courrez !

Abigail : - Mais qu'ai-je fait !

Brian : - Hé ! C'est pas toi le garde chargé de la surveillance ?

Abigail : - Si, mais je n'ai rien vu, j'ai échoué… Ils sont tous morts ! C'est de ma faute ! Je les ai tous tués !

David : - Brian, cours, on a pas le temps ! Il a abandonné !

Brian : - Non, je le sauverai !

Abigail : - Tout est perdu… On a plus d'espoir, ils vont tous mourir… Et c'est de ma faute…

Brian : - Mais non, Abigail ! C'est vrai que tu as échoué dans ton boulot de garde, que le camp est détruit par ta faute et que tout les gens que tu connaissais et que tu aimais sont morts par ta faute… Mais tu peux faire mieux, ils restent des gens encore en vie qui on besoin de…

PAN ! Du sang est projeté sur le visage de Brian, la tête d'Abigail est explosé et son corps tombe au sol…

Brian : - Euh… Mais pourquoi !

Et soudain un zombie saute sur Brian, caché par le corps tombant d'Abigail…

Brian : - HA ! Même dans la mort tu continues à nous causer du tort ! Les amis ! Aidez-moi !

David : - Brian, dépêche toi de venir ! On a pas le temps de parler aux morts !

Brian : - Mais il m'attrape !

Eduardo : - Débrouille toi, t'as pas lu comment t'en débarrasser ?

Brian : - Si ! Mais ça marche pas ! Je trouve pas les touches !

Janet : - Le geek, pousse le zombie avec tes mains et c'est bon !

Brian : - Ha oui, ça marche mieux comme ça… Merci de l'aide les amis…

David : - Dépêchons-nous ! Le bus démarre !

* * *

Les survivants courent entre les zombies vers le bus, David mène suivi par Eduardo, évitant de justesse les premiers zombies, derrière Janet les esquive avec aisance et enfin Brian ferme la marche, à la traîne… Mais un zombie l'attrape…

Brian : - Quoi encore ?! J'ai pourtant pris un bain de sang pour repousser les zombies !

Eduardo : - Je t'avais dis que ça marchait pas… Idiota…

Brian : - Aidez-moi ! Les amis !

David : - Vite ! Le bus s'en va !

Eduardo : - ¡Pare el autobús o te volaré los neumáticos!

Janet : - Hein ?

L'homme à l'arrière du bus : - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Eduardo : - ¡Pare el autobús! ¡Pare!

David : - Ils comprennent rien Eduardo !

Eduardo : - ¡Joder! Tu vas voir ! Ça il va comprendre !

Eduardo tire sur le bus, visant les pneus, mais touche la vitre arrière…

L'homme à l'arrière du bus : - Ordure ! Tu vas voir ce que je fais au mexicain moi !

L'homme tir en direction d'Eduardo mais ne fait que l'effleurer...

Brian : - Les gars ? M'oubliez pas !

David : - Vite ! On a plus le temps ! La bonbonne de gaz là-bas va exploser !

Janet : - Les zombies ont fait ça ?

David : - On a pas le temps d'y réfléchir ! Courons !

Eduardo : - Si... ¡Corran!

Brian : - HAAA ! Et dire que j'ai pas encore fini Tortue Ninja sur NES ! HAAA ! C'était le but de ma vie ! HAAA !

Janet : - Vous avez pas entendu un bruit ?

Brian : - HAAAAA ! À MOI ! À L'AIDE ! HAAAA !

Eduardo : - Non, pourquoi ?

Janet : - Ha, ça devait être moi…

David : - Dépêchez vous ! Allez Brian ! Cours ! … Brian ? Où est Brian ?

Eduardo : - Brian está en la cocina…

David : - Quoi ?

Eduardo : - Il sert à manger aux zombies…

Janet : - Euh, tu veux dire que les zombies le mange ?

Eduardo : - Si, service à domicile et livraison rapide garantie… Mieux que les pizzerias…

David : - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Eduardo : - ¡Perdón! J'ai appris votre langue avec les pubs...

Janet : - Bon… Brian est mort je crois, courons ! Vivons pour lui !

Alors que David monte à l'arrière du bus en forçant la porte, les hordes se referment sur Janet et Eduardo… Janet évite une nouvelle fois les zombies avec agilité et grâce, alors qu'Eduardo se retrouve projeté par un survivant courant pour monter dans le bus… Eduardo est au sol, entouré de zombies…

Eduardo : - ¡Cabrón!

Un autre survivant suivant le premier décide d'aller aider Eduardo… Janet tente de tirer pour protéger Eduardo mais ne parvient pas à viser les têtes dans cette horde…

Eduardo : - T'aurais pu mieux viser Janet !

Alors que les zombies encerclent Eduardo, le survivant héroïque projette un zombie au loin… et malgré l'effort, le sauvetage, du sang jaillit… Eduardo glisse sur le sang et se fait saisir…

Eduardo : - No no no ! Je ne suis pas un tacos !

Le survivant saute dans le bus, regrettant presque l'inutilité de son action salvatrice…

Janet : - Pardon Eduardo, dis bonjour à Brian pour nous…

Eduardo : - ¡No! Je ne veux pas revoir le geek ! Faîtes que j'aille en enfer avec el diablo plutôt qu'avec le geek ! HAAA !

Le bus partit, alors qu'Eduardo rendait son dernier souffle…

Dieu : - Bon, c'est un bon début, deux morts en 10 min, c'est un bon score… Il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer comme ça…

* * *

Alors que le bus s'en va… Les zombies restent quelques instants…

Zombie A : - RRrrr… gaaazzz….rrrr…

Zombie B : - Rrrrr…trooppp….tarrrrddd….rrrr….

Zombie C : - Rrrr… piiéé...gggeee….rrrr...rrraaa...tttéééé….rrrr…

Zombie A : - Rrrr… tiiiimm….innngggg….rrrr….mmmauuu...vvaiiisss….rrr…

Zombie B : - Rrrr…. passss…. maaaa…. fauuttte…..rrrr….

Zombie C : - Rrrr… Rrrr….

Zombie A : - Rrr… taa… fauuttte….RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr !

Zombie C : - Rrrr…. parrr….ddoooonnnn….rrrr….

Zombie A : - Rrr…. toii… plusss… plan…. rrrr….

Zombie B : - Rrrr… errreeeurrr… hhuuu...mmaaaii….nnneee...rrrr…

Zombie A : - RRRRRrrrr ! nouuss... zommm...biiiesss….rrrr… plus…. huummmains….rrrr…

Dieu : - Euh, j'espère que personne n'a entendu ça… Bon allez les zombies, vous avez du boulot, arrêtez de discuter ou je le retire de votre paie !

Zombie A, B et C : - Rrrr…. paaarrr...ddddooonnn….rrrrr...


	2. Episode 02 - Road Rage

**Episode 02 - Road Rage**

Le bus quitte le camp, continuant sa route avec deux inconnus à bord, ne laissant que des morts derrière eux, mais les morts sont également devant eux.

Janet : - Toi, tu as provoqué la mort d'Eduardo… Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil…

David : - Poussez-vous, l'autre est mordu, on doit en finir…

L'homme : - Non ! C'est mon frère, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui…

Britney : - Hé les gens, il y a plein de fans devant sur la route ! Quelqu'un aurait un stylo pour les autographes ?

Douglas : - Quoi ? Des fans ? C'est moi ton plus grand fan Britney ! Les autres ne comptent pas !

John (le chauffeur du bus) : - Euh pardon, mais je fais quoi moi ?

Douglas : - Fonces ! Écrases les, on doit fuir la ville au plus vite ! Puis pas question de partager Britney avec d'autre fans…

Britney : - Mes fans chéries, leur faites pas de mal !

David (chuchote à Douglas) : - On a un mordu à l'arrière…

Douglas : - Quoi ! On a un autre fan de Britney dans le bus ! Tuez-le !

Britney : - Où ça ? Vous voulez un autographe ? Je peux vous chanter quelque chose aussi !

Le frère blessé : - Non... C'est bon… Je peux… Me contrôler… Ça... Ira…

Britney : - Un de mes fans qui se contrôlent… C'est pas possible ça ! Il est différent celui-là !

L'autre frère : - Calme toi ! Elle t'as remarqué c'est bon, arrête de trembler, tu l'auras ton autographe ! Et la bave c'est vraiment en trop là !

Janet : - Je vais en finir !

L'autre frère : - Ne touche pas mon frère !

John : - Attention ! Accrochez-vous ! Ça va secouer !

Le bus percute un rassemblement de zombies, bousculant tout l'équipage du bus… Douglas et David, les plus forts du groupe, tombent à terre par la force du choc… Britney accoure vers Douglas…

Britney : - Non ! Je veux pas encore perdre un fan ! Relèves toi et t'auras un autographe !

Douglas : - OH OUI !

Douglas se relève instantanément !

Douglas : - Mon autographe !

Britney : - Mais j'ai pas de stylo…

Douglas : - Fais le avec mon sang alors ! Je t'en prie !

Britney : - Non mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est trop salissant !

Pendant ce temps, à l'arrière, le frère mordu se transforme alors que son frère le défend au couteau contre Janet… Janet prend le dessus et plante le frère entre deux côtes à plusieurs reprises…

Janet : - Où t'as caché la came ? Euh… Pardon, une habitude… Non ! L'autre s'est transformé !

Douglas : - Je l'ai !

Douglas qui vient de se relever grâce à Britney, galvanisé par la proximité et l'encouragement de son idole, tire de l'avant du bus sur le frère fraîchement transformé à l'arrière et transperce le crâne…

Douglas : - Je serais le seul fan de Britney survivant ! Elle est à moi ! À MOI !

Janet pris de folie meurtrière frappe le corps du frère agonisant, à coup de pieds, parsemé d'insultes…

Janet : - Tiens ! Ordure ! Tu as tué Eduardo ! C'était le seul à me comprendre ! On a vécu la prison tous deux ! Saleté ! Prends-ça ! Et ça ! Et encore ça !

David : - Du calme ! Je crois qu'il est mort ma chère…

Britney s'approche de la petite fille, Lily-Rose, apeurée par tant de violence de la part de Janet…

Britney : - Ne t'en fais pas, je suis la maintenant, viens dans mes bras, je serais ton bouclier ma petite…

Douglas : - Ensemble nous survivrons ! Ensemble nous vaincrons ! Ensemble nous vivrons ! Et ceux tant que nous aurons la ressource la plus important : de l'ESPOIR !

John : - Euh… Oui mais on a presque plus d'essence…

Douglas : - Hein quoi ? On est tous perdu ! Chacun pour soi !

David : - Du calme Douglas, on peut en chercher…

Douglas : - Ha oui… Pardon…

John : - Étrange d'être déjà à court, j'avais pourtant fait le plein ce matin…

* * *

Le matin même, quelques heures après que John ait fait le plein, à côté du bus…

Zombie A : - RRrrrr… toi… rrrr...sssiii...pphhhooonnn...eeerrrr….rrrrr….

Zombie B : - RRRRR ! Oooorrrddd….uurrrreee….RRRrr!

Zombie A : - Rrrr… nooonnn….rrr… booiirrrreee….esseen….cceee...rrrr….

Zombie B : - Gnu?!

Zombie A : - Rrrr… vidddééé…. bussss….Rrrrr…. pannnneee…..rrrr…

Zombie B : - Rrrr… exxxccc...eeellll….eeennnttt….rrrrr….

Sur ceux, le zombie sortit un bout de son intestin, l'arracha, mis un bout dans le réservoir du bus et siphonna le réservoir… Puis les deux zombies partirent, avec l'essence dans l'estomac…

Dieu : - Tout se met en place…


	3. Episode 03 - Gas Stop

**Episode 03 - Gas Stop**

Alors que le bus s'arrête, presque à court d'essence, pour aller en ravitaillement… Janet après avoir tué et couvert d'insultes l'un des intrus à l'arrière se dirige vers la petite fille, Lily-Rose, apeurée, blottie contre le vieille homme…

Janet : - Pardonne moi Lily-Rose, j'ai perdu mon sang froid et j'ai prononcé des mots qu'il ne faut pas dire…

Lily-Rose : - Ce… Ce n'est pas ça…

David : - Alors c'est cette violence qui t'effraie ?

Lily-Rose : - Non… C'est pas ça… snifff…

Britney : - Euh… C'est le sang c'est ça ? C'est vrai que c'est dégoutant et que ça tache tout !

Lily-Rose : - Non ! Je vous dis que c'est pas ça ! … snifff…

Eduardo : - Je vois, tu as perdu des gens il y a peu et cette mort te rappelle ses événements...

Lily-Rose : - Mais non ! C'est juste que… J'ai peur que ça recommence…

Janet : - Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est là pour te protéger, et je te promets de ne plus dire de gros mots…

David : - Oui, on veille sur toi ne t'en fais pas Lily-Rose…

Lily-Rose : - Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur... C'est pour vous…

Britney : - Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, elle s'inquiète pour nous… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ira tous très bien, mon chant nous protégera contre tout.

Eduardo : - Je ne laisserai aucun mort ou étranger faire du mal à un seul membre notre groupe !

Lily-Rose : - Ce n'est pas des morts ou des étrangers qu'il faut avoir peur… snifff…

Janet : - C'est de qui alors ?

Lily-Rose : - C'est… sniff… C'est… de… snifff… MOI !

Eduardo : - Quoi ? Mais t'es qu'une gamine ! Tu peux pas nous faire de mal voyons.

Lily-Rose : - Si je peux…

David : - Comment ça ?

Lily-Rose : - J'ai… enfin… avant… sniff… pendant le carnage… avec les zombies partout… au début… avant de vous rencontrer… J'ai dû survivre… seule… Les gens… snifff… Ils étaient fous… C'était la guerre ! La guerre ! snifff… J'ai du tuer… tuer encore et encore… snifff… des dizaines… et des dizaines… et même que ça faisait des centaines… encore et encore des morts...

Janet : - C'est normal, tout le monde a du tuer des zombies pour survivre…

Lily-Rose : - … sniff… Ce n'était pas des zombies… C'était des gens comme vous… C'était la guerre je vous dis ! La guerre ! Je veux plus tuer ! J'en ai assez !

David : - Euh… je crois qu'on va te laisser…

Britney : - Elle est folle...

Eduardo : - Non, je sais ce qu'elle a… C'est un ptsd, trouble de stress post-traumatique, beaucoup de gars de mon unité en ont souffert après la guerre du Golfe…

Janet : - Mais ! C'est une gamine ! Pas un soldat !

Eduardo : - Plus maintenant… C'est l'une des nôtre, un vrai soldat !

Lily-Rose : - La guerre… Du sang… Des morts… Des explosions… Du feu… Partout… Sang… Morts… Blessés… sniff... Sang… Morts… Guerre… Ennemis… Tuer… snifff...

Tous se tournèrent vers Lily-Rose avec effroie... Puis s'écartèrent…

John : - Euhh... Les gars, c'est pas tout mais faudrait s'occuper du carburant !

Lily-Rose : - Hein ? Mission de ravitaillement ? Largage de napalm ?

Andrew (le vieil homme) : - Non non, calme toi, de l'essence pour le bus…

Lily-Rose : - Ha… pardon…

John : - J'avancerai pas plus, il nous faut de l'essence et vite ! Il y a une station pas loin, là-bas…

Douglas : - Bon très bien, je vais y aller, j'ai besoin de trois volontaires parmis David, Janet et Britney.

Janet : - Très bien, je vous suis…

David : - Pas de problème, c'est pour le bien du groupe.

Britney : - Euh, pourquoi moi ?

Douglas : - Je vais nul pas sans mon étoile…

Britney : - Bon d'accord, je ne peux rien refuser à un fan !

* * *

Le groupe s'éloigne du bus en quête de ravitaillement et arrive dans la rue, proche de la station service…

Douglas : - Il y a des zombies sur la droite, enfermés, passons sur la gauche, discrètement, sans bruit derrière les voitures...

Janet : - Très bon plan, soyez prudent…

David : - Oui, aucun bruit…

Britney : - Bon d'accord, je ferais pas de bruit…

Après quelques pas, Britney marche dans une flaque de boue…

Britney (crie) : - OH NON ! Mes bottes ! Elles sont toutes couvertes de boue ! NON ! NON ! NON !

Janet, David et Douglas : - Chut !

Britney : - Ha oui, faut pas faire de bruit, j'avais oublié… Pardon…

Janet (chuchote à David et Douglas) : - Rappelez-moi pourquoi on l'a prise avec nous ?

David : - Elle pourrait servir d'appât dans le pire des cas, et elle a une lampe…

Janet : - Oui, enfin on aurait pu juste prendre la lampe…

Douglas : - Mais non, elle est trop importante pour rester dans le bus, elle va tous nous sauver…

Janet : - Ou tous nous faire tuer…

Waf ! Waf!

Douglas : - Là, dans la voiture, un chien… Allons le libérer, son aboiement risque d'attirer les zombies…

Janet : - Fait attention qu'il n'y ait pas de zombies sous la voiture ou à l'intérieur…

David : - Oui, Britney vient éclairer la voiture, le dessous puis l'intérieur…

Britney : - D'accord, mais sauver cet adorable toutou…

Douglas : - Merci Britney… Rien en dessous… Rien à l'intérieur…

David : - De toute façon un zombie à l'intérieur ferait du bruit et aurait sûrement déjà mangé le chien depuis le temps…

Janet : - Oui, mais reste prudent Douglas…

Douglas : - T'inquiètes pas, j'entend aucun bruit de zombie ni n'en voit pas, et avec le chien qui aboie, si il y en avait un, le mort ferait un boucan du tonnerre et bougerait dans tous les sens pour chopper le chien… Je risque rien…

Douglas ouvre la porte de la voiture, avec précaution, le chien sort en courant et aboyant et s'enfuit… Surpris Douglas perd son attention une seconde et se fait saisir par un zombie coincé à l'arrière de la voiture…

Douglas : - Quoi ! Un zombie ! Mais c'est pas possible !

Janet : - It's a trap !

David : - C'est un ninbie, moitié zombie moitié ninja !

David donne immédiatement un coup de hache sur le crâne du mort vivant…

Douglas : - Ouf, merci David, je pensais pas qu'un zombie serait assez intelligent pour se cacher sans bruit…

David : - Oui, c'est surprenant…

Janet : - Mon Dieu… Ils évoluent !

Britney : - Comme les pokémons ?

Janet : - Oui c'est ça, comme les pokémons, rien à voir avec le Darwinisme et tout ça… L'évolution s'est Pokémon qui l'a inventé… J'te jure…

Britney : - Et bien, je pensais pas que Pokémon marcherait encore même après l'apocalypse !

Janet : - Pfff…

Douglas : - Bon, allons à la station…

* * *

Dieu : - Ouf, ils ont pas remarqué que la voiture était décapotable… J'ai eu chaud… Faut vraiment que je fasse gaff la prochaine fois…


	4. Episode 04 - Soul Sacrifice

**Résumé Pourri :**

Les 4 survivants arrivent devant la station service, barricadé depuis l'intérieur… David commence à retirer des planches pour se frayer un chemin… Lorsque tout à coup, un homme saisit la hache depuis l'intérieur…

L'homme : - Aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie !

David : - Poussez-vous ! Je suis pompier, je vais défoncer la porte !

L'homme : - Ha enfin... Ça fait des mois que j'ai appelé… Enfin vous arrivez… Intervention en moins de 10 min qu'ils disaient…

Douglas : - Pousse toi le pompier, c'est un boulot pour moi !

David : - Mais non, défoncer les portes pour sauver des gens c'est un travail de pompier !

Douglas : - L'armée reprend les choses en mains, la loi martiale a été proclamé !

L'homme : - Faites vite !

Douglas : - C'est bon, je retire les planches, écartez-vous !

Douglas retire avec fureur les planches, une par une, à mains nues… Et soudain, il ressent un pincement… Ou est-ce un mordillement ? Il s'arrête…

Janet : - Qui a t'il Douglas ?

Douglas : - Rien, je me suis coupé un peu avec les planches…

Britney : - Tu veux un bisou magique ?

Douglas : - Euh… J'adorerai… Mais là non… On a pas le temps…

L'homme : - A l'aide…

David : - C'est bon Douglas, laisse les professionnels faire !

David défonce la porte et les planches restantes rapidement… Mais…

L'homme : - HA ! Ma jambe !

Les survivants entrent, sur leur garde… Un zombie dévore la jambe de l'homme…

David : - Et c'est le drop !

David donne un violent coup de pied dans la tête du mort-vivant qui vole partout dans la station service…

L'homme : - Aidez-moi… Sauvez-moi…

David : - Vous inquiétez pas, je suis…

Janet profite de l'attention porté sur David pour planter son couteau dans le crâne de l'homme blessé… Puis le silence… Mais des bruits restent présents, des mouvements dans la station… Ainsi qu'une voix, dans une pièce adjacente… Un zombie avance depuis la pièce alors qu'un autre frappe sur la porte de celle-ci… David prépare sa hache…

David : - Prends ça ! Saleté de zombie !

Mais David rate la tête et plante seulement sa hache dans l'épaule du zombie…

Douglas : - Rolala, t'es nul, et moi qui pensais qu'un pompier savait manier la hache ! Laisse-moi faire !

Douglas arrive par l'arrière du zombie, en embuscade et… Alors que le zombie allait saisir Britney… Douglas glisse sur le sang de l'homme et se retrouve dans les bras du mort vivant !

Douglas : - Tu n'auras pas ma Britney ! Prends-moi plutôt qu'elle ! Tu ne la toucheras pas !

Soudain Douglas saisit la hache planté dans l'épaule du zombie par la lame et la fracasse, sur le crâne du mort-vivant, qui s'écroule et lâche l'embrassade…

Douglas : - Mission accomplie les gars, vous voyez, faut toujours laisser les militaires faire… Nous sommes les professionnels !

Britney : - Oh mon Dieu !

Douglas : - Tu peux m'appeler Douglas ma chère Britney…

Janet : - Euh… Non c'est que t'es mordu de partout mon gars…

Douglas : - QUOI ! NON !

Janet : - Laisse-moi mettre fin à tes souffrances…

David : - Douglas ! Derrière toi ! Attention !

Douglas : - … Laissez-moi faire mon baroude d'honneur…

Janet : - Fait vite… Tu peux te transformer vite…

Douglas : - Pas de problème ! HAAAAAAAAA !

Douglas se retourne avec la hache de David, tranche d'un coup net la tête du zombie et soudain lance la hache en direction de Janet ! Effrayée, elle se décale, mais la hache ne la visait pas… Elle se plante dans le crâne d'un zombie qui arrivait derrière Janet…

Douglas : - Je me ferais plus avoir par ces ninbies… Kof… Kof…

David : - Douglas… Laisse-moi mettre un terme à tes souffrances…

Douglas : - Non, je peux encore être… Kof… utile… Kof…

Douglas tousse… Mais du sang vient avec celle-ci…

Douglas : - Hé merde… Kof… Au moins j'aurai sauvé… Kof… Mon idole… Kof… Britney… Kof…

Britney : - Douglas… J'aurai quelque chose à te demander… Je sais pas comment le dire…

Douglas : - Vas-y… Kof… Je peux rien te refuser… Kof… Après tout… Kof… Tu es… Kof… Ma star… Kof...

Britney : - Quand tu seras mort, je pourrais prendre ton M-16 ?

Douglas : - Quoi ?... Kof… Kof… Kof…

Douglas subit des spasmes… Et saute sur Britney !

Douglas : - Kof ! Un autographe ! Kof !

Britney : - Vas-t'en ! Écartes-toi de moi ! Tu es couvert de sang ! Tu vas tacher mes vêtements !

Douglas : - … Cerveau… Gnu?... Pas là… Rrr…

Et plus rien… La lame de Janet traverse le crâne de Douglas…

Britney : - Le M-16 est à moi !

David : - Je prends les trousses de soins !

Janet : - Mais c'est moi qui ai fait le kill !

Britney : - Fallait être plus rapide ! Nananinanère !

Voix à la radio : - Tcchhhttt… Il existe une solution… Tcchhhttt… Havre de paix… Tcchhhttt… New Heaven existe… Tcchhhttt… New heaven existe Tcchhhttt…

David : - Quoi ? La ville de Defiance existe ? Je croyais que c'était qu'une série télé ?

La voix de John retentit à la radio (le chauffeur du bus) : - Tcchhhttt… On arrive ! Tcchhhttt…

Une autre voix derrière : - Tcchhhttt… Mais les autres... Tcchhhttt... Ils sont pas encore revenues avec l'essence... Tcchhhttt…

John : - Tcchhhttt… Ils doivent être morts ! Tcchhhttt…

La voix derrière : - Tcchhhttt… Mais et l'essence ? Tcchhhttt… On est pas à court ? Tcchhhttt…

John : - Tcchhhttt… Non… Tcchhhttt… C'était pour me débarrasser de Britney… Tcchhhttt… Elle m'énervait avec sa voix… Tcchhhttt…

David et Janet se tournent vers Britney...

Britney : - Ba quoi ? On a le carburant maintenant, on peut retourner au bus ! Nos amis nous attendent là bas !

David et Janet ne répondent pas…

Britney : - Allez ! On y va ! En plus j'ai trop hâte de retrouver John, j'adore lui chanter des chansons tout les jours et toutes les nuits ! Il est toujours ravi de m'entendre chanté !

David et Janet restent de glace… Comme figés…

Britney : - En plus il suit mes chants avec un grincement de dents, ça accompagne vraiment trop bien mes chansons ! Quand on trouvera un studio je lui demanderai si il veut bien enregistrer avec moi !

David et Janet : - La ferme !

Et soudain le sol s'effondre...


	5. Episode 05 - Escape Plan

**Episode 05 - Escape Plan**

Hoan quitte le bus pour rejoindre la station, suite à une dispute quant à l'abandon du groupe de ravitaillement… Il rentre dans la station… Voit le corps sans vie de Douglas… Lui fait les poches, et prends ses médailles en souvenir…

Hoan : - J'espère que t'as pas eu ça au Vietnam…

Hoan se déplace vers la pièce du bout, et constate le plancher ouvert vers le sous-sol…

Hoan : - Les gars ? David ? Janet ? Britney ? Vous êtes là ? Vous allez bien ?

David : - Ça va… Mais fait pas de bruit… On va bien…

Hoan : - Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! J'entends pas !

Janet : - Chut !

Britney : - Oh mon DIEU ! Mes vêtements sont couverts de poussières ! HAAAAA!

David : - Chut !

Hoan : - Quoi ?!

Janet : - Mais fermez-la ! Les zombies vont vous entendre !

Hoan se retourna après avoir entendu un bruit… et vit un groupe de zombie arrivé dans la station service...

Hoan : - C'est trop tard !

Hoan ferma la porte de la pièce puis descendit avec précaution dans le trou pour rejoindre les autres…

David : - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! T'étais censé resté là haut pour nous aider à grimper ! Pas descendre avec nous !

Hoan : - Euh… Désolé mais là haut c'est complet… Les zombies ont investi la place, j'avais pas le choix… Surement à la recherche de barres de Twinkies...

Janet : - Oui, où ils t'ont entendu…

David : - Pas de temps à perdre, les zombies vont pas tarder à arriver ! Trouvez vos équipements et on part !

Britney : - J'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille ! Aidez-moi ! Je la retrouve pas !

Janet : - On s'en moque de ça… Cherche le jerrican et les armes plutôt…

Britney : - Mais ça va pas la tête ! De quoi j'ai l'air avec une seule boucle d'oreille maintenant !

David : - Ma hache ! J'ai perdu ma hache !

Janet : - Bon d'accord David, continue de chercher ta hache, Hoan et Britney, explorons la pièce, on a pas de temps à perdre…

Britney : - C'est pas juste ! David il a le droit de chercher sa hache et moi j'ai pas le droit de chercher ma boucle d'oreille ! C'est vraiment trop injuste !

Janet : - La hache c'est une arme, on en a besoin pour survivre, ta boucle d'oreille ne sert à rien !

Britney : - Quoi ? Ne sert à rien ! Sans elle je ne suis plus que la moitié de moi-même !

Janet : - Si c'était vrai tu serais moitié moins bête à l'heure qu'il est…

Britney : - Hein ?

Janet : - Rien, viens avec Hoan, il y a un coffre là-bas…

David : - Hourra ! J'ai trouvé ma hache ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai plus !

Janet : - Mince ! On a oublié de prendre le jerrican d'essence à côté de Douglas…

Hoan : - Ha oui, c'est vrai, le but de la mission c'était l'essence… Moi j'ai juste pris ses médailles…

Britney s'approche d'un coffre dans la pièce, tout en boudant… Elle ouvre le coffre… et en sort quelque chose, le tenant à bout de bras et le montrant aux autres...

Britney : - Dites les gars, c'est quoi ça ?

Janet et Hoan : - Un jerrican !

Britney laisse tomber le jerrican par terre…

Britney : - Ha, je pensais que c'était utile…

Janet et Hoan : - NON !

Par chance le jerrican reste intact suite à la chute et ne se déverse pas, Janet accoure, ouvre le jerrican pour voir son contenu…

Janet : - Arff, dommage, c'est de l'eau, c'est déjà bien mais bon, on a toujours pas d'essence…

Britney : - Ro ! Mais il y en a partout de ces machins !

Britney balance un second jerrican depuis le coffre…

Janet : - Quoi ?

Janet répète l'opération…

Janet : - Ouf, on est sauvé, cette fois c'est bien de l'essence !

Britney : - Youpi ! Il y a un sac à main rouge dedans ! Il est à moi !

Hoan : - Euh, c'est une trousse de soin ça Britney… Pas un sac à main…

David : - Je prend un jerrican, Janet, tu prends l'autre…

Britney : - D'accord mais je garde le sac à main ! Il va trop bien avec le rouge de ma jambe !

David : - Le rouge de ta jambe ?

Britney : - Ba oui, regarde, j'ai un joli piercing dans la cuisse avec pleins de peinture autour…

Hoan : - C'est ton sang ça Britney…

Britney : - HAAAA ! Ma jambe ! Ma magnifique jambe !

Janet : - On doit y aller, perdez plus de temps…

David : - Très bien, viens Britney, je vais te porter sur mon dos, mais seulement si tu promets de te taire… J'ai pas envie d'être sourd…

Britney : - Mon héros !

* * *

Le groupe s'engouffre dans les égouts depuis le sous-sol puis au bout de plusieurs mètres, des bruits retentissent provenant d'un trou sur le côté de l'égout…

Janet : - Ils sont pas là, restez bien silencieux…

David : - Oui, pas un bruit…

Hoan : - D'accord…

Britney : - … Un rat ! Un rat ! J'ai vu un rat ! Mon Dieu ! Un rat ! T'approches pas !

David : - La ferme !

David donne un coup de coude à Britney qui est sur son dos… Des mains sortes du trou dans l'égout…

Janet : - Vite, les autres arrivent derrière, longeons le mur pour passer, tirer dans les mains ne serviraient à rien…

Britney : - HAAA !

Britney sort son M-16, descend du dos de David et canarde toutes les mains !

Britney : - Allez-vous en ! Vous êtes trop sale ! HAA ! Laissez passer votre reine ! Non pas ténébreuse, mais aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore ! HAA !

Les tirs de Britney transforme la première ligne de zombie en amas de chair, obstruant le passage pour les suivants, le groupe en profite pour passer en courant, David avec Britney sur le dos…

David : - Qu'est-ce que tant de zombies faisaient là au fait ?

Janet : - Pas le temps d'y penser ! Cours !

Hoan : - Euhhh, et le truc avec Britney, c'est normal ?

Janet : - Tu t'y habitueras…

David : - Nous on l'écoute même plus…

Britney : - Wouha ! C'était vraiment une attraction parfaite ! Riche en sensation forte ! Je veux recommencer !

Le groupe arrive enfin à la surface, et maintenant dois rejoindre l'aéroport à travers la ville…

* * *

Quelques heures auparavant, dans la cavité au milieu des égouts… Des zombies se réunissent…

Zombie A : - Rrrr… mmaaannn….quueee….rrrrr….persss….oonnnneee….rrrrr

Zombie B : - Rrrrr… joossssééé… morrrrttt...rrrr…

Zombie A : - RRRRRrrrrr… dooommmm….aaaggggeee….Rrrrr…

Une minute de silence après…

Zombie A : - Rrrrr… coommmm...ennn….ccceerrr….rrrr…

Zombie B : - Rrrrrr… pllaaannn… rrr… surrr...prrreeendddrreee… Rrrr…

Zombie C : - Rrrr… ouii…. rrrr…

L'un des zombies s'approche d'un mur, prend un caillou blanc, calcaire… et commence à dessiner sur le mur…

Zombie B : - Rrrrr…. llaaaa…. rrr… deevvvaaannntt…. dannggerrr… Rrrr... derrriierreee… manggeerr….rrrr….

Zombie A : - Rrrr… oui… oui...rrr…

Zombie B : - Rrrrr… atttta… qqqueerrr…rrrr…. groupppe…. dannnggerrr...rrrr… isolé… mangggerr… Rrrrr…

Zombie C : - Gnu ?

Zombie B : - Rrrr… cible… issollééé… meillleurr…. rrrr….

Zombie C : - Ha ! Rrrr… pas... zom...bbbiiie… Rrrr…

Zombie B : - Rrrr… bieeenn…. zommbbieee… seul…..rrrr…. faibbllee….. zommbbieee… horrdee… forrrtt ! RRrrr!

Tous les zombies : - Rrrr!

Et le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils soient interrompu par le groupe de survivants…

Dieu : - Heureusement qu'ils ont pas cherché ce qu'il se passait là dedans… Ils ont fait des plans d'attaques sur tous les murs ! Et maintenant c'est à moi de nettoyer tout ça… Pfff… Vraiment aucun sens de la discrétion ces zombies...


	6. Episode 06 - Car Crash

**Episode 06 - Car Crash**

Janet la survivante : - Nous allons nous barricader dans un bâtiment, attendre le jour à l'abri...

Dieu : - Les bâtiments sont peut être occupés par des zombies...

Janet : - Et bien nous les tuerons, nous sommes préparés et avons l'avantages de la surprise...

Dieu : - Mais la nuit est encore longue...

Janet : - Cela nous permettra de soigner Britney, de nous reposer et de manger...

Dieu : - Des zombies pourraient venir encercler le bâtiment pendant la nuit...

Janet : - Il nous suffit de veiller à tour de rôle pour surveiller qu'une sortie soit toujours libre...

Dieu : - Cependant, le bus pourrait être attaqué, ou un événement crucial si dérouler durant la nuit...

Janet : - Je fais confiance aux autres survivants qui pourront survivre à une nuit sans nous...

Dieu : - Le bus pourraient très bien partir avant le lever du jour...

Janet : - Ils n'ont plus d'essence pour partir...

Dieu : - Un aéroport n'est rarement vide de carburant...

Janet : - C'est du kérosène pour les avions...

Dieu : - Le conducteur du bus pourrait modifier le moteur pour utiliser du kérosène...

Janet : - Et bien prenons tout de même le risque d'attendre la nuit barricader, je ne veux pas risquer ma vie à voyager de nuit dans l'inconnue à travers des hordes de zombies...

Dieu : - Bon tu m'énerves là ! Mon scénario est prévu pour que vous voyagiez de nuit ! Alors vous allez voyager de nuit et pas vous barricader ! Et si vous ne voulez pas, et bien le soleil ne se lèvera JAMAIS et la nuit sera éternelle !

Janet : - Euhhh... mais... Je veux vivre moi !

Dieu : - Pas prévu par le scénario, désolé...


	7. Episode 07 - The Fall

**Episode 07 - The Fall**

Hoan : - Haaa saleté, je me suis pris une flèche en plein dans la cuisse ! Je suis clouée au mur !

Britney : - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te venger !

Hoan : - Mais je suis pas mort !

Britney : - Tant pis, dégage que je te venge en avance !

Britney pousse brutalement Hoan de devant le fenêtre...

Hoan : - AHHHHHHH! Ma jambe ! AHHH!

Britney : - Tu vas goûter à mon M16 sadique !

Britney tir aveuglément dans le couloir, les balles ricochent contre les murs produisant un chaos innommable...

Britney : - Mastiques bien ça colle aux dents !

Les tirs continuent, le chargeur est presque vide... Plus que quelques balles... Mais soudain ! PAFF Une balle se bloque dans la chambre et le fusil explose ! L'explosion projette Britney par la fenêtre !

Britney : - Nom de Dieu Douglas ! Pourquoi tu te venges sur moi ! C'est David qui t'a achevé ! David sauves-moi !

David : - Qu'est-ce qui se passe là haut ?! Tiens Britney sors à toute vitesse...

David regarde Britney en plein vol... Puis regarde l'échelle qui maintient Janet et Nathan... Il reporte son regard sur Britney puis sur l'échelle... Plein d'hésitation...

Britney : - Mais sauvez-moi bon sang !

David : - Désolé, un pompier ne lâche jamais son échelle...

Britney : - NOOONNNNN!

Britney s'écrase sur le sol, la nuque brisée...

David : - Je suis désolé Britney... Descendez de l'échelle, que je la finisse...

Janet et Nathan descendent de l'échelle avec hâte...

Hoan : - Hé les gars, vous êtes là ? J'ai voulu aller un peu loin de le cosplay de Dr House, mais je pensais pas que ça faisait si mal, pouvez m'aider ?

David : - On s'occupe de Britney et on arrive, appuie bien fort sur la plaie le temps qu'on remonte...

David lève sa hache vers le ciel et la rabat brutalement sur le crâne de Britney...

Janet : - Pardon Britney mais cette couleur de cheveux te vas vraiment mieux...

David : - Mais ça va pas Janet ! Elle vient de mourir ! Attends au moins 2 minutes...

Archère : - Je me rends ! Ne tirez plus !

Hoan : - Vite les gars ! Montez m'aider, une femme veut me tuer !

Janet : - Nathan passez le premier... Il faut qu'on se dépêche pour sauver Hoan, dîtes-nous ce qui se passe là haut...

David : - On pourrait attendre qu'elle se montre à la fenêtre...

Janet : - Oui mais Hoan mourrait avant qu'elle ne soit assez proche...

David : - Bof, il est déjà bien parti...

Janet : - Mais ça va pas ! C'est notre camarade ! Nos chances de survie seront plus grandes si il vit ! Il pourrait servir d'appât vivant...

David : - Nous avons d'autres camarades pour le remplacer...

Dieu : - Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, le bus est toujours trop loin, alors pour les amis faudra pas compter dessus... Bonne chance...

David : - QUOI ! NONN! Britney est morte, Hoan le sera bientôt... Et surtout ! On a plus accès à nos vies ! POURQUOIII!


	8. Episode 08 - Emergency Case

**Episode 08 - Emergency Case**

Brooke, l'archère, version femme de Daryl : - Ne bougez plus!

Nathan : - Pardon, mais notre ami Hoan est mourant, laissez monter quelqu'un pour le soigner!

Brooke : - Pourquoi je ferai ça alors que vous avez essayé de me tuer ?

Nathan : - Et bien parce que nous avons des grenades, vous avez vu qu'on avait un M16, alors si vous ne nous laissez pas sauver Hoan, nous mourons tous ici...

Brooke : - Bon très bien, qu'il monte, mais sans arme.

Nathan : - Vous faîtes le bon choix, surtout qu'on a aussi un tank et deux missiles balistiques prêts à faire sauter l'immeuble...

Brooke : - C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai accepté, faîtes pas tout sauter !

Nathan : - J'ai aussi un sous-marin nucléaire dans mon pantalon... Je vous montrerai plus tard...

David monte à l'échelle.

David : - Me voilà, je n'ai pas d'arme, laissez moi m'occuper de mon ami.

Brooke : - Faîtes vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire...

David : - Hoan me voilà, tu m'entends...

Hoan : - Britney, c'est toi ? Tu as encore passé la semaine à bronzer ? T'as perdu tes cheveux ? ... T'es toute flou...

David : - Reprends toi ! Britney est éclaté sur le trottoir... T'endors pas !

Hoan : - Quoi ?... Britney fait encore le trottoir ?...

David donne un énorme coup de poing dans la cuisse ensanglanté de Hoan, sur la blessure ouverte...

Hoan : - HAAAAAA! Mais je dormais pas !

David : - Bien continue comme ça je vais te soigner !

David prend la trousse de soin... Méticuleusement, il prend un bandage, de l'alcool et de la gaze... et il pose tout en vrac sur la blessure de Hoan et boit l'alcool d'un coup !

Hoan : - Aiiee!

David : - Voilà ! Hic!... tu vas aller mieux comme ça...hic!

Janet monte à l'échelle...

Janet : - J'arrive pour t'aider Hoan...

Hoan : - Non c'est bon ! David aide-moi ! Janet va me tuer ! Elle va me suriner, comme elle a suriné tout le monde dans le bus...

Janet : - Mais non t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste t'aider à aller mieux... En PAIX...

Brooke : - Euhhh pas sur que je veuille qu'elle monte elle...

Janet arrive à l'étage...

Janet : - On ferait mieux de finir Hoan, laissez-moi faire, je connais bien...

Hoan : - Non ! non ! Pas Janet... David... fait ce que tu veux de mon corps...

David : - Euh, dit pas ça devant tout le monde Hoan... Je suis gêné...

Hoan : - Mais non, quand je serais mort...

David : - Bon si tu insistes je le ferais, mais je demanderai aux autres de nous laisser seuls...

Hoan : - Non non... je voulais dire, quand je serais mort, tirez-moi une balle dans la tête que je me réveille pas...

Janet : - On va pas gâcher une balle pour ça... On en aura besoin... Alors qu'un petit coup de surin...

Hoan : - Faîtes comme vous voulez...

Nathan : - Bon Brooke, aidez-nous a sauver notre ami ou nous lançons les grenades et les ogives et nous mourons tous ici...

Brooke : - Mais c'est vous qui m'avez attaqué en premier !

Nathan : - Oui mais vous êtes indemnes alors que Britney est morte et Hoan est mourant...

Brooke : - Holà, attendez la fille s'est tué toute seule, pas ma faute si elle savait pas tirer...

Nathan : - Enfin bref, c'est à vous de payer pour son meurtre, alors raboulle la trousse de soin ou on est tous mort...

Brooke : - Bon bon, tenez...

Hoan : - Hein qui qui'se passe... J'vais faire un dodo...

David prend ce que Brooke lui tend... et l'injecte directement dans le bras de Hoan !

Hoan : - OHHH OUI ! Mon héroïne ! ENFIN ! Il me pousse des ailes !

Janet : - NONNNN ! RENDS LA MOI !

David : - Non Janet, il en a plus besoin que toi...

Hoan : - Oh merci, je me sens mieux !

Brooke : - Bon nous devrions y aller, il faut passer sur le toit voisin pour aller vers l'aéroport, pour tuer les FUTURES...

Hoan : - Oullaa, c'est d'la bonne, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut tuer le future... J'suis vraiment déchiré moi...

Nathan : - Bon allons-y...

Dieu : - Bon par contre vu que vous avez survécu, me faut mon quota de cadavre alors ...

L'immeuble tremble... la terre tremble... le toit voisin s'écarte de 3 mètres de l'immeuble...

Dieu : - Voilà qui est mieux, et oubliez pas, je vous aime tous !

David : - Hop hop ! Pas si vite Dieu !

David se retourne devant la fenêtre et remonte l'échelle.

David : - Voilà, plus besoin de sauter... M'en veux pas Dieu !

Brooke : - Dépêchons... Par contre j'aide pas votre copain à marcher, ça suffit là...

Janet : - Oh vous inquiétez pas, avec ce qu'il a pris il marchera bien tout seul...

David : - Non c'est bon, je vais l'aider...

* * *

Plus loin, près de l'aéroport... Des zombies partout, mais aucun ne les a vu...

Brooke : - Nous devons nous infiltré jusqu'à la tour de contrôle... en évitant tout ces zombies...

David : - Vous n'avez qu'à tirer une flèche sur le panneau métallique la bas, ça les attirera loin du chemin...

Brooke et Janet (ensemble) : - Et gâcher une flèche !

David : - Mais allez, c'est super classe !

Brooke : - Vous pouvez lancer un caillou au loin, ça marchera autant...

David : - Non, c'est trop ringard... Allons-y discrètement...

Janet : - Oui pas de problème pour moi, je suis très discrète... Pafff

Et sur ces mots, Janet pousse du pied un morceau de métal, qui dégringole d'une colline, résonne dans tout l'aéroport... et explose en bas...

Dieu : - Oh Britney, fait-gaff où tu mets les pieds !

David : - Mais Britney est morte ! C'est Janet qui a fait ça !

Et soudain une jambe ensanglanté apparaît juste devant le pied de Janet...

Dieu : - Non c'est bien Britney, tu vois c'est sa jambe !


	9. Episode 09 - Raining Blood

**Episode 09 - Raining Blood**

Le groupe est devant l'aéroport… Le bruit provoqué par Janet a attiré les zombies de toute la zone…

David : - On est repéré ! Pas de temps à perdre, courons vers la tour de contrôle !

Janet : - Très bien, mais inutile d'attirer plus l'attention sur nous…

Nathan : - Je suis pas sûr…

Hoan : - Tu dis ça Janet... Mais… C'est toi qui… Les as attirés sur nous…

Janet : - Oui bon ça va, l'erreur est humaine…

Nathan : - Vous êtes certain qu'il faut aller là ? Je suis pas en confiance là…

David : - Allez ! Discutez pas ! On se réfugie dans la tour !

Le groupe coure vers la tour, et alors qu'ils sont devant l'entré, Nathan fermant la marche suite à son hésitation…

Janet : - Attention ! Au dessus ! Des zombies !

Nathan : - Comment ça les zombies volent pas !

Janet : - Rentrez vite dans le bâtiment !

Nathan : - Non mais les zombies tombent pas du ciel !

Janet : - Nathan ! Viens à l'abri !

Nathan : - Non mais je suis éclaireur, je sais ce que je dis ! Les zombies peuvent pas tomber du ci…

PAF ! La vitre retenant une horde de zombie à l'étage éclate ! Les morts-vivants dégringolent de l'étage et commencent à tomber tout autour de Nathan…

Nathan : - Non ! Moi qui été si chanceux avant ! Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je suis maudit ! MAUDIT !

Les morts s'écrasent tout autour de Nathan… Puis sur Nathan, il se retrouve enseveli sous les zombies…

Nathan : - HAA ! A l'aide !

Janet : - Je t'avais prévenue...

David : - Désolé Nathan, occupes les au moins...

Brooke : - La voie devrait être libre maintenant… Grâce à votre… Ami…

Hoan : - Bof, on le connaissait si peu…

Janet : - C'est surtout grâce à ma stratégie de diversion, ouais… Nathan il a rien fait d'autre que l'appât…

David : - Euh Janet… T'étais pas censé le dire ça…

Janet : - Ha oui, c'est vrai… Il en reste d'autres...

* * *

Les survivants profitent de la diversion faites par Nathan… Pour monter à l'étage… Un avion semble s'être écrasé dans la tour, mais tout en restant partiellement en état… Un homme se tient au-dessus, avec un autre ligoté…

Janet : - David… Regarde là bas, c'est Andrew… Il est retenu en otage…

David : - Oui, nous devons faire attention, il pourrait tuer Andrew…

Hoan : - Arc…

Janet : - Fait attention David, Hoan est sur le point de mourir…

David : - Tu crois qu'il faut l'achever ?

Hoan : - Arc…

Janet : - Ba je pensais qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps mais là il arrête pas de geindre…

Hoan : - Arc !

David : - Oui, c'est de pire en pire…

Hoan : - Arc ! Arc ! Arc !

Janet : - Chut Hoan ! On veut pas se faire repérer ! Souffres en silence !

Hoan : - Mais l'arc !

David : - Hein ?

Janet : - Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Hoan : - L'arc ! Discret !

Brooke : - Euh… Je pense qu'il parle de mon arc depuis tout à l'heure…

Hoan : - Oui ! L'arc !

Brooke : - Oui c'est ça, il veut que j'utilise mon arc…

Hoan : - C'est ça !

Brooke : - Pour l'achever…

Hoan : - Oui c'est… Mais non ! Pas ça ! Pour sauver Andrew !

Brooke : - Ha ! Pardon, j'avais mal compris…

David : - Bon Brooke, tuer l'homme là bas, c'est un de nos amis qu'il retient en otage…

Janet : - Il ressemble à un homme du futur…

Brooke : - Je ne peux pas… Sans lui, je ne retrouverais jamais mon frère…

Janet : - Ce n'est qu'une sentinelle, il n'en saura pas beaucoup…

Brooke regarde sur le côté… Puis fige son regard sur un mort-vivant… Quelques instants… Puis soudain sans prévenir, elle tend son arc et envoie une flèche sur l'homme du futur, le blessant… Janet et David profitent de l'action pour se diriger vers l'avion, se frayant le chemin entre les zombies en les exterminant un par un, avec talent pour certains, et chance pour d'autre...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Andrew voyant son tortionnaire est blessé, il en profite, malgré son vieille âge et les cordes, pour retourner la situation, se débarde des cordes et entouré les cordes autour du cou de l'homme du Future… Janet arrive la première…

Janet : - C'est bon Andrew ! On arrive pour te sauv…

Janet voit Andrew en train d'étrangler l'homme…

Andrew : - C'est bon gamine, j'ai la situation sous contrôle !

Janet : - Euh… Ok, attends je te débarrasse…

Janet arrive et poignarde l'homme entravé par Andrew dans le crâne…

David : - Ne crains rien Andrew ! On est là pour te sauver !

Hoan : - Oui, le vieux... On arrive…

Andrew : - Vous êtes en retard la bleusaille…

Brooke : - Il ne faut pas trainer ici, savez-vous où sont vos amis ?

Andrew : - Par là bas…

David : - Soignons d'abord Hoan avant de partir… Ici nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant…

Brooke : - On devrait pas rester ici…

Hoan : - Quoi ? Tu veux encore me tuer…

Brooke : - Je vais vous laisser ici… Je survivrai mieux seul…

David : - Mais non ! Ensemble nous serons plus fort !

Janet : - Oui, regardez tout ce que nous avons accompli ensemble ! Vos chances de survies sont plus grandes avec nous !

Hoan : - Euh… Sauf pour Britney et Nathan… et puis aussi Brian, Eduardo et Douglas…

Brooke : - Et pour mon frère aussi…

Andrew : - Quoi ? Nathan est mort ?! Je l'aimais tellement ce p'tit gars, il était si gentil dans le bus, il nous encourageait sans cesse… Qu'allons nous faire sans lui ! Il portait le groupe sur ces épaules !

David : - Hein ? Mais Nathan on vient de le rencontrer…

Andrew : - Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Il chantait pour nous avec dans sa tenue militaire en faisant tournoyer sa hache dans tous les sens… Ha d'habitude j'ai du mal avec les viets, mais ce bridé là j'l'aimais bien…

Hoan : - Quoi ? Les viets ?

David : - La hache ?

Janet : - Les chants… La tenue militaire… La hache… Le viet… Mais il mélange tout cet idiot !

Andrew : - Rolala, pauve petit Nathan, il était si gentil… Et puis il avait une poitrine vraiment plaisante à l'oeil…

Janet : - Rolala, parfois je me dis que les zombies sont plus intelligents qu'Andrew…

Brooke : - Je ne peux pas partir seul, en vous laissant ainsi… Vous mourrez en moins de deux, je vous accompagne, par charité…

Hoan vomit un peu de sang...

Hoan : - Euh… blurpp… merci...


	10. Episode 10 - Hide & Seek

**Episode 10 - Hide & Seek**

David : - Reposons-nous un peu sur cet avion, nous sommes en sécurité...

Dieu : - Les zombies vont monter dans la tour et vous encerclez si vous restez ici...

Janet : - Ba on a pas fait trop de bruit avec l'arc.

Dieu : - Oui mais ils ont entendu vos bruits de pas...

David : - Bon on soigne vite fait Hoan et on va vers le cinéma, récupérer le bus.

Brooke : - Dépêchez-vous...

Hoan : - Ton frère s'est montré plus patient que toi...

Brooke : - T'as de la chance de pas être seul... Sinon...

Andrew : - Bon allons les enfants, il faut y aller, le bus scolaire nous attend au cinéma, au nord-ouest d'ici...

Ils quittent la tour, discrètement...

David : - Bon, par où est le cinéma Andrew ? Tu as passé ta vie ici, tu dois bien savoir par où passer en toute sécurité...

Andrew : - Oui, bien sur, on doit passer dans le parc d'attraction au sud puis rejoindre le port à l'est et prendre le bateau pour l'héliport, ensuite faudra...

Janet : - Bon ok, on passe par la ville directement au Nord-ouest...

Dieu : - Attention des zombies encerclent la tour de contrôle, pour l'instant ils sont hésitant sur la direction...

David : - Des zombies qui hésitent ?

Brooke : - Partons...

* * *

Zombie A : - RrrrrrrRRrrr...RRaaa... avviiionnn... avvviioooonnnnn?

Zombie B : - RRRRrrroooo...rrrrrrrrr...ccccc...cccciiiinnn...cinnnnémmmaa...

Zombie C : - RRRRrrrr...rraaaaaa... vvvvv...vvvvo...

Zombie A : - Gnu ? Rrrr... Avvvvviiionnn ?

Zombie C : - RRRRaaaa... vvvooosss... gggguuueeuuullleesss...

* * *

Plus tard sur la route...

David : - Mais... Au fait, qu'est ce qu'un avion intact foutait dans une tour de contrôle ?

Janet : - Il a dû s'écraser...

David : - Il aurait dû exploser alors...

Andrew : - Oui le kérosène des avions de cette époque est inflammable et contenu dans les ailes très peu résistantes au choc...

David : - Ba pourquoi il a pas explosé alors ?

Dieu : - C'est les zombies, ils ont poussé l'avion dans la tour !

David : - Au sommet ? Et pourquoi ? c'était un piège tendu par les zombies ?

Dieu : - Euhhh... Attention, derrière vous ! Une horde de zombie vous a suivi depuis l'aéroport en vous voyant traversé cette zone dégagé...

David : - Change pas de sujet, les zombies ont une vision totalement nulle, surtout qu'il fait nuit ! Explique-moi pour l'avion d'abord !

Dieu : - Euhhhh... Un homme vous braque depuis l'immeuble et demande de l'aide, il va vous tirer dessus si vous l'aidez pas !

David : - Non mais il fait nuit et on est discret...

Dieu : - Oui mais il vous a vu, de plus il y a des zombies dans toutes les ruelles...

Hoan : - IT'S A TRAP !

David : - Ohhh mais arrêtez les zombies sont pas si organisés que ça ! C'est pas l'armée bordel !

Dieu : - Oh ta gueule ! C'est magique !


	11. Episode 11 - Dawn of the dead

**Episode 11 - Dawn of the dead**

Sentinelle : - Ne bougez plus ! Que faites-vous là ?

Andrew : - Je suis venu, votre ami m'a dit de vous donnez quelque chose.

Sentinelle : - Quoi que ce soit, je vais le récupérer sur votre cadavre !

Andrew : - Attendez, est-ce que je vous ai déjà montrer ma collection de cartes postales ? Je l'ai dans ma po...

Hoan : - Ryuu ga waka teki wo kurau !

Hoan jette un couteau dans la gorge de la sentinelle qui la traverse de part en part.

Andrew : - Mais j'avais pas fini de négocier !

* * *

Plus loin devant le cinéma...

David : - Bon Janet et Andrew vous contourner le bus en passant par la gauche et vous prenez en prenez le contrôle, moi et Hoan on vous couvre depuis la poubelle...

Janet : - Hein ? Pas question que j'aille au combat avec le vieux pourri, je veux pas mourir, toi tu viens avec moi David et Andrew s'occupera de Hoan à côté de la poubelle...

David : - Bon très bien peu importe, Hoan nous couvre avec Andrew à côté de la poubelle, tu es d'accord Andrew ?

Andrew : - Oui d'accord, je mets Hoan dans la poubelle et je la recouvre...

Hoan : - Me laissez pas seul avec lui...

Janet : - Bon allons-y.

* * *

Quelques meurtres de zombies plus loin...

David : - Merde ! Le garde du bus m'a vue ! Vite prenons un zombie pourri comme bouclier humain !

Janet : - Non c'est bon, je vais le contourner, et ton zombie te protégera de rien !

David : - Mais si tu vas voi...

Une rafale part du bus et arrive directement sur le bouclier zombie...

David : - Tu vois ça marche !

Janet : - Et le trou dans ta jambe c'est normal ?

David : - Euhhh... Oui c'est pour l'aération des muscles quand je fais de l'athlétisme, truc de pro...

* * *

Janet contourne le bus discrètement et rentre par l'arrière...

Hoan : - C'est le signal !

Hoan se lève, met un bandeau rouge autour du crâne, prends le M16 et commence à tirer !

Hoan : - Prenez ça saleté de viets ! Rambo c'est moi !

Andrew : - Euh, t'es pas vietnamien toi au fait ?

Hoan : - Ba si pourquoi ?

Andrew : - Ba dans les livres d'histoires, les viets c'était des vietnamien... Donc bon...

Hoan : - Roh la ferme le vieux ! Occupe toi plutôt des deux zombies qui te massent le dos !

Andrew : - Ha je croyais que c'était mon lumbago qui refaisait des siennes, mais c'est que des zombies, je suis soulagé !

Hoan : - Tu t'arranges pas toi !

Hoan prend son M16 et le dirige sur Andrew !

Andrew : - C'est bon c'est bon ! T'es pas un viet ! Tu es Rambo !

Hoan descend les deux zombies qui attaqué Andrew.

Hoan : - Et oui, Rambo c'est moi ! Alors faites pas chier !

* * *

Janet entre dans le bus, arrive derrière le garde et ...

Janet : - Tu as fait tombé ton savon par terre...

Et elle surine le garde, tranche le cou et transperce la tempe...

Janet : - Triple tap !

David arrive dans le bus, prend la mitrailleuse et vise les deux derniers membres du Futur !

David : - Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Vous la sentez ma grosse virilité ! Prenez ça !

Et ... tic... tic... tic... plus de munitions...

David : - Janet... promets-moi de rien dire aux autres...

Janet : - Cela peut arriver à n'importe quel homme...

Dieu : - Comme si c'était vrai...


	12. Episode 12 - Fury Road

**Episode 12 - Fury Road**

Andrew : - Vite, Hoan, David, cherchez les clés !

David : - Ha je les vois, elles sont sur...

Dieu : - Non David ! Tu n'as rien vu !

Andrew : - Attends, je mets mes lentilles...

David : - Mais si ! Je l'ai ai vu sur le...

Dieu : - Je te dis que t'as rien vu, alors t'as rien vu...

Andrew : - Maintenant je mets mes lunettes...

David : - Enfin je les vois là dans la po...

Dieu : - Rohhh ! T'as rien vu je te dit !

Andrew : - Où j'ai mis mes jumelles...

David : - Sur le...

Un petit éclair traverse le toit du bus, et fracasse le sol à 1 cm devant les yeux de David...

Dieu : - Bon voilà, tu vois, j'avais raison, t'as rien vu du tout...

David : - Je suis aveugle ! Pourquoi !

Andrew : - Ha ba voilà, elles sont dans la poche intérieur droite de la veste du garde tombé sur le ventre... T'es nul David, même avec ma cataracte je l'ai vu...

David : - C'est trop injuste...

Andrew : - Bon Janet, va chercher les clés sur le cadavre à découvert avec plein de zombies autour, on te couvre, on a le plaid de David...

Janet : - Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je vais pas risquer ma vie comme ça... Envoi plutôt l'otage, on le connaît pas, il sert à rien...

Andrew : - Hé gamin ! Oui toi là avec la tête en sueur et les larmes aux yeux ! Vas chercher les clés sur le gars là bas, sinon tu montes pas...

Otage : - Bon... D'accord... Mais... Couvrez moi...

Deux pas plus tard... Pan pan pan...

Andrew : - Alors gamin ! Ces clés, ça vient ? J'te jure les jeunes...

Otage : - OUI ! ... aiee... J'arrive... J'ai du laissé ma jambe là bas mais j'arrive...

Et soudain le garde devenu zombie attrape l'autre jambe de l'otage...

Otage : - Ha ba la non... Désolé ! Je peux pas laisser mes deux jambes ici ! Venez m'aider !

Andrew : - Bon j'arrive...

David : - C'est bon, Hoan, tuons le zombie !

Andrew : - Je vais récupérer les clés...

Hoan : - Ok, je tue l'otage pour pas qu'il te gêne.

David : - Non le zombie !

Pan pan pan...

Hoan : - Bon toute façon j'ai touché que le bitume...

Janet : - Attention Andrew ! Le tireur de la voiture est encore là !

Andrew : - T'inquiètes petite, j'ai fait le débarquement moi, et il y avait bien plus d'un tireur sur ces plages, et j'ai pas pris une balle !

Andrew cours sur l'otage, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de déambulateur pour marcher...

Otage : - Aidez-moi !

Andrew se concentre et repousse le zombie avec des coups digne d'un maître du Kung-Fu...

David, Hoan, Janet, Les hommes du futurs, l'otage, les survivants du bus, les zombies et Dieu : - Woah!

Andrew : - Quoi ? Je vous avais pas dit les enfants ? Mon fils, c'est Bruce Lee, et je lui ai tout appris...

* * *

Pendant que les tirs retentissent entre le bus et la voiture du Futur...

Zombie A : - Rrrrrrrr... Buuuusssss?...Rrrrrr

Zombie B : - Rrr... RRrrr... Vooiiittuuurrreee...

Zombie C : - Rrrrr ! Buusss !

Zombie D : - Rrrrrrr ! VOITTTUUURRREEE !

Zombie E : - Rrrr... PJ !

Zombie A, B, C et D : **-** Rrrr... ... ... **PJ ! Busss !**

Dieu : - Bien, gentils zombies.


	13. Episode 13 - Death Rally

**Episode 13 - Death Rally**

Durant la course poursuite, le bus balade ses occupants dans tous les sens...  
Lily-Rose (la petite fille) : - Youpi ! C'est comme au parc d'attraction ! Papi ! Attrape-moi !  
Andrew : - Où est mon bouclier ? ... Bon tant pis...  
Andrew rattrape Lily-Rose en plein vol dans le bus.  
Lily : - Merci papi, c'était trop bien ! Par contre, pourquoi t'as parlé de bouclier ?  
Andrew : - Euh, t'inquiètes pas, une vieille habitude...

* * *

Plus loin, sur la bretelle...  
David : - Oh, mais l'une des voies s'est écroulé et un immeuble est en feu, c'est les zombies qui ont fait ça ?  
Dieu : - Oui...  
David : - Mais comment c'est possible, il y a rien autour et c'est une route comme les autres... Les zombies ont tout de même pas des explosifs...  
Dieu : - Si si, les zombies sont très organisés, ils ont du C4 et savent même le fabriquer...  
David : - Vraiment marre qu'il se foute de moi celui là...  
Dieu : - Toi un jour à chercher la merde, tu vas la trouver... Et tu vas pas aimer !

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard...  
Hoan : - Yes ! J'ai touché le mec du futur ! On peut récupérer le matériel.  
Janet : - Attention, des zombies sont apparus comme par magies de tous les côtés à l'arrière du bus ! Wakenda ! Prends ton tomahawk et viens avec moi pour les retenir !  
Wakenda (l'indien) : - Non mais combien de fois je dois le dire ! Je suis pas vraiment indien et mon tomahawk est en plastique ! C'est un souvenir que je vendais dans ma boutique !  
Janet : - Tope ou la grand chef !  
Wakenda : - Bon j'arrive...  
Andrew : - David, comme tu as de bonnes jambes, bien aérée maintenant, vas chercher nos équipements dans la voiture, avec ma force légendaire je vais dégager la voie !  
David : - On a besoin d'aide, ce sera trop long tout seul...  
Andrew : - Tu as raison, Youssef, vient ! On a besoin de toi ici !  
Youssef : - Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?  
Andrew : - Aide David, on a des trucs à voler, c'est ta spécialité, vas-y !  
Youssef : - Non mais je suis agent d'entretien moi, pas voleur...  
Andrew : - Ba je croyais que t'étais marocain...  
Youssef : - Ba si, mais je gagne ma vie honnêtement moi !  
Andrew : - J'y comprend plus rien moi...  
Youssef : - Simplement, je vole rien...  
Andrew : - Bon d'accord, David va chercher les provisions seuls, Youssef et moi on va déplacer cette voiture... Allez Youssef, grimpes dans la voiture et fais ton truc avec les fils pour démarrer !  
Youssef : - Non mais je sais pas faire ça moi...  
Andrew : - Mais comment tu faisais pour voler les voitures alors ?  
Youssef : - Rolala, je sais vraiment pas ce qui me retiens de t'en coller une...  
Andrew : - Surement le fait que je sois de face...  
Youssef : - ... Hoan, comment tu fais pour supporter ce gars ?  
Andrew : - Fais attention à ce que tu dis bol de riz !  
Hoan : - L'écoute pas, ça fait longtemps qu'il sait plus ce qu'il dit...  
Andrew : - Vous avez du bol d'être des femmes ou je vous botterai le cul à tous les deux...  
Hoan : - Tu vois, il est totalement sénile...

* * *

Quelques jours avant, au même endroit, quelques secondes avant que la route ne soit détruite...  
Zombie A : - Rrrrrrr... Rrrrrouuutte...  
Zombie B : - Rrrr... fffuiitte... vvvvillle...  
Zombie C : -... Rrrr... blooo... queerr...  
Zombie D : - Rrrr... dddéé... dééétruiirre...  
Zombie A : - ... Rrrr... Rrrrr...  
Zombie C : - Rrrr... exxxplo...  
Zombie B : - Rrrrr... explllooooo... raaaatiooonn ?  
Zombie D : - Rrrrr... expooosition ?  
Zombie C : - Rrrrrrrrrr! EXPLOOOO ! EXPLOSSIFFS !  
Zombie A, B et D : - MMMmmhhh...  
Zombie C : - Rrrrrr... cccchhherrchezzz !  
Zombie D : - Rr... fabriquez... CCCCC... qqquuuaattre...  
Zombie A, B et C : - Gnu ?  
Zombie D : - Rrrrr... Ffffacccille...  
Le zombie se retourne et semble manipulez quelque chose...  
Zombie D : - TTTaaaaddaaaa !  
Quelques secondes plus tard... La route fut détruite...  
Dieu : - Et dire que je les ai même pas aidé... Personne me croira jamais...


	14. Episode 14 - Half Dead

**Episode 14 - Half Dead**

Devant la voiture bloquant la route...  
Andrew : - Bon allez Youssef, poussons la voiture !  
Youssef : - Oui, j'arrive, laisse moi faire mes échauffements...  
Andrew : - D'accord, je commence sans toi... Ahouha !  
Les vêtements d'Andrew se déchire de tout côté repoussé par une musculature démentielle ! Et il dégage la voiture dans le fossé comme si de rien était...  
Andrew : - Bon voilà c'est fait...  
Youssef : - Mais... comment c'est possible...  
John (Le chauffeur du bus) : - Hé Andrew ! Le moteur démarre pas ! J'ai besoin de tes connaissances !  
Andrew : - Oui oui, j'arrive... laisse moi reboutonner ma chemise... Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a là...  
John : - Le bus a calé et il veut pas redémarrer...  
Andrew : - Mmmhhh... oui je vois, tu as vérifié si il restait assez de charbon dans le four ? Car si la chaleur est trop basse, il n'y a pas assez de vapeur et donc la pression est trop faible pour faire tourner les roues...  
John : - Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est pas une locomotive à vapeur ! C'est un bus à essence !  
Andrew : - Ha mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête... Il suffit de resserrer ces deux boulots... Voilà ! C'est bon ça marche !  
John : - Euhhhh merci...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'arrière du bus...  
Janet : - Bon allez, je vais tuer les premiers zombies pour les ralentir et compliquer leur passage...  
Janet vide son chargeur... et finit par éliminés la première vague... mais...  
Janet : - Wakenda ! J'en ai laissé passer un ! Occupes-toi en !  
Wakenda : - D'accord !  
Wakenda frappe le zombie en pleine tête avec son tomahawk ! ... Pouik... Pouik...  
Janet : - Qu'est-ce qui se passe !  
Wakenda : - Mais je vous avais dit que mon tomahawk était un faux ! Il est en plastique ! A l'aide !  
Janet : - Roh ! Pas capable de venir à bout d'un seul zombie isolé... Je comprends pourquoi vous avez presque était exterminé par les colons...  
Wakenda : - Aides-moi !  
Janet prend son couteau et attaque le zombie... Mais elle ne touche que le bras de celui-ci...  
Wakenda : - Tu vois ! T'es pas meilleur que moi... Esclave...  
Janet : - Quoi ?  
Wakenda : - Rien rien...  
Hoan : - Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je suis là pour vous sauver !  
Et là Hoan jette un couteau depuis l'avant du bus qui passe devant les yeux de la petite Lily-Rose et vient se fracasser dans le crâne du zombie, entre la tête de Wakenda et les bras de Janet...  
Janet, Wakenda et tous les autres occupants du bus : - Woah ! HEAD SHOT !  
Hoan : - Hé ouais, en vérité Rambo était vietnamien à l'origine mais les USA l'ont rendu américain dans le film... Et puis c'était mon père aussi...

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le bus avance de quelques mètres...  
David : - Bon même si je n'ai réussi qu'à récupérer le jerrican dans la voiture du futur recouverte de zombies, on a tout de même survécu à cette autoroute tous ensemble et sans aucune perte... Bravo les g...  
Et à cet instant précis, le chauffeur percute le bord de l'autoroute, arrachant tout le côté droit du bus... où David se trouvait...  
John : - Cramponnez-vous !  
David : - Haaa ! Trop tard !  
David glisse sur le côté du bus en se déchirant le bras d'un bout à l'autre sur les morceaux de ferrailles du bus...  
David : - NON ! Pas le TETANOS !... SPLACH !  
Le bus se soulève légèrement à l'arrière sur ce dernier bruit écœurant de David...  
Hoan : - Fiou... C'était moins une !  
Mais le sang de David s'était répandu sous les pieds de Hoan... Qui glissa lui aussi par dessus bord !  
Le bus ralentissait, fortement endommagé par le choc, le moindre arrêt serait définitif...  
Hoan : - A l'aide ! Ma deuxième jambe !  
Andrew : - Vite ! Janet ! Cours le sauver !  
Janet : - Désolé... C'est du suicide...  
Andrew : - C'est ce que tu crois !  
Et sur ce, Andrew saute par dessus les restants de la façade droite du bus et cours jusqu'à Hoan...  
Andrew : - Tu vois que je peux le faire... Bon allez, bisous Hoan...  
Andrew sert la main de Hoan brièvement et regrimpe dans le bus...  
Hoan : - POUURRRQQOOOWWWAAA !  
Andrew : - Tu vois Janet, c'était faisable sans risque.  
Janet : - Autant pour moi…

Léger toussotement... Dieu : - Double kill...

* * *

A côté du camion de pompier, à la voiture du future... Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Zombie A : - Rrrrr... Rrrrr... Rrrr...  
Zombie B : - Rrrr...Rrrr...  
Zombie C : - Rrrr...  
Zombie A, B et C : - Rrrr... Traaaannnn...zzzoommmm...bbbbbeeerrrssss...  
Les cadavres recouvrant la voiture se déplace dans tout les sens, remodelant même la carrosserie avec eux... Celle-ci s'élève de plus en plus en un golem gigantesque, mi voiture mi zombie...  
Zombiticon : - Rrrrr... zzzzooommm...bbbiiii...tttiiiicconnn... aaaa... llll...aatttttt...aaaqqq...eeee...Rrrr...  
Dieu : - Oula, j'espère que personne n'a vu ça...  
Soudain un éclair tombe sur le zombiticon et le désintègre totalement, n'en laissant AUCUNE trace...  
Dieu : - Fiou, j'ai eu chaud...


	15. Episode 15 - Demolition Derby

**Episode 15 - Demolition Derby**

Alors que Hoan se fait dévorer...  
Hoan : - AH ! NOONNN !  
Roger : - Pfff... Bien fait ! J'ai jamais pu supporter les jaunes... Quelqu'un à vu mon pastis ? Je l'avais mis à côté de mon baladeur Sony...  
Janet : - Il y a des gens sur le toit. Mais je dois m'occuper des zombies clandestins...  
Andrew : - Je vais les aider... Je vais leur tenir les jambes comme ça ils tomberont pas...  
Andrew se tient par la fenêtre et agrippe les premières jambes qu'il voit...  
Andrew : - Ha ! J'en ai choppé un ! Mmmhhh... Dis-donc, c'est qu'elles sont bien douces ses guibolles, j'en avais pas toucher des comme ça depuis des années... Vous inquiétez pas ma p'tite dame ! Je vous tie...  
John, le chauffeur du bus braque brusquement pour passer le virage propulsant Andrew par dessus bord...  
Roger se précipite et rattrape Andrew avant qu'il ne soit totalement en dehors du bus...  
Roger : - Oula l'ancien, tu vas pas nous fausser compagnie comme un mexicain devant le mur !  
Andrew : - Fiou ! Merci mon gaillard...  
Andrew jette un coup d'oeil rapide par la fenêtre et voit la femme qu'il aidait se fracasser sur la route et rapidement rejointe par des zombies, hurlant de toute son âme... Des cris d'effrois, de douleurs et de tristesses...  
Andrew : - Ouff... On est pas passé loin de la catastrophe, mais heureusement tout le monde va bien... Merci mon Roger !  
Roger : - Allez, on va fêter ça avec une bonne bière...

* * *

Le bus arrive à la sortie de la ville...  
Youssef : - Faut éviter de passer par la route ! Il y a trop de boue, on peut passer par le bâtiment en ruines sur le côté, croyez-moi, je m'y connais en construction...  
Andrew : - Ha voilà tout s'explique Youssef ! T'es pas arabe, t'es portugais !  
Youssef : - Pfff... Bon vas'y John, cape sur la ruine ! Enfin pas Andrew, le bâtiment...  
Janet : - Attention ! Il y a un homme armé sur le toit ! Roger ! Tires !  
Roger : - Ha, enfin ce pourquoi je suis né ! Le tir au lapin ! Il est où ?  
Janet : - Sur le toit là ! Tires à travers !  
Roger : - D'accord, comme avec mon pote Robert à la chasse, on tirait sur les biches à travers les buissons... Avant l'accident...  
Une salve de tir part du toit en direction de l'intérieur du bus, frôle Lily-Rose, la petite fille qui se met immédiatement à hurler...  
Janet : - Vite Roger ! Pas le temps de viser !  
Roger : - Oui ba c'est bon ! Je sais chasser, pas besoin de m'enseigner les bases !  
Roger tire plusieurs coups sur le toit, mais sans toucher... Cependant, les tirs effraient l'homme du Futur sur le toit qui commence à tirer dans tous les sens...  
L'homme du Futur : - Non ! Pas le T-1000 ! Crève saleté ! Vous nous dominerez pas !  
Andrew : - Euh, les gars, on a un problème... Marilyn va vêler...  
Marilyn, la femme enceinte : - HAA ! Aidez-moi ! Je vais accoucher !  
Andrew : - Vous inquiétez pas... Je suis là... Par contre faites attention parce qu'avec les microbes qu'on a ici, les zombies partout, les coups de feu, les fous dangereux et le manque de vivre, votre p'tiot risque de pas faire long feu...  
Marilyn : - Quoi ! Mais fermes la ! Vieux débris !  
Andrew : - Oui ba je sais qu'on va vers les ruines...  
Wakenda : - Laissez-moi faire, je connais les...  
Andrew : - Ha l'indien connaît des danses rituelles pour accouchement... Superbe...  
Wakenda : - Non, je...  
Youssef : - Attention l'indien, scalpe pas le ventre pour sortir le bébé...  
Wakenda : - Mais non, je vais...  
Janet : - Tape pas dessus avec ton tomahawk non plus !  
Wakenda : - NON ! J'ai déjà fait accoucher plusieurs femmes de ma tribu !  
Marilyn : - Mon Dieu ! Merci mon Dieu !  
Wakenda : - Même si beaucoup n'ont pas survécu…

Marilyn : - Hein ?  
Wakenda : - Non non... rien... détendez-vous...

* * *

A la sortie de la ville, quelques heures avant que le bus n'arrive...  
Zombie A : - Rrrrrr...Rrrrrrr...rrr  
Zombie B : - Rrrrrrrr...ppiiii...éééé...gggeee... Rrrrrr...  
Zombie C : - Rrrrr... OOOOO...rrrrrr...ttteeerrrr...  
Zombie A : - Rrrrrrrrr... caaasssss...eeeerrrr...cooonnn...  
Zombie B : - Rrrrrr...ccooonnn... Gnnuu?  
Zombie A : - Rrrrrrr...dduiii...rrrrrr  
Zombie B : - Rrrr... boue...  
Zombie A : - ...rrrr... pluusss...  
Zombie C : - Rrrrr... ZZzzzommm...bbbbiiii...ttiiiii...coooonnn...  
Zombies A, B, C et pleins d'autres : - Rrrr... Traaaannnn...zzzoommmm...bbbbbeeerrrssss...  
Alors les zombies se réunirent en un amas de chair immense, un véritable golem de cadavres...  
Zombiticon : - Rrrrrrr ! Gaaaarrrrrdd ! rrrrroooouttteee !  
Dieu : - Oh puis tant pis, celui-la je le laisse... Il est tellement beau !


	16. Episode 16 - Desert Bus

**Episode 16 - Desert Bus**

Dans le bus, alors que Marilyn est en plein contraction...  
Marilyn : - HA ! Aidez-moi ! Je vais bientôt accoucher ! HAA !  
Andrew : - Pousses toi Wakenda, t'y connais rien, alors Marilyn, comment on doit faire ? C'est toi la vétérinaire, c'est toi qui sais...  
Marilyn : - Quoi ? Il faut que je m'occupe de mon propre accouchement !  
Youssef : - Ba oui, de toute façon seule une femme aura le droit de te toucher...  
Janet : - Bon je vais m'en charger...  
Roger : - Mais non, Janet t'approche pas tu vas encore la menacer, t'es pas assez gentille... Allez Marilyn, prends une bonne gorgée de mon whisky, tu verras ça va te calmer directe !  
Youssef : - T'es fou Roger ! L'alcool est interdit ! Surtout aux femmes enceintes !  
Andrew : - Ba oui, sinon le bébé est ivre et il vomit dans le ventre de la mère et après c'est compliqué pour nettoyer tout ça... Même au karcher...  
Marilyn : - HA ! Quoi ? Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Ils sont tous plus débiles les uns que les autres ! HA!  
Janet : - Laissez-moi m'en occuper !  
Janet s'approche de Marilyn... et lui chuchote à l'oreille...  
Janet : - Bon Marilyn, tu vas te calmer tout de suite, autrement je vais être obliger de te poignarder car tes cris nous mettent en danger, les pleurs du bébé pourront attirer les morts aux alentours et si tu es trop nerveuse tu pourrais perdre le bébé qui risque de te dévorer de l'intérieur... Alors calme toi, pour notre survie et surtout la tienne...  
Janet s'écarte... Marilyn se calme, mais fond en larme...  
Marilyn : - Euhh... Sauvez-moi... S'il vous plaît...  
Lily-Rose : - Poussez-vous ! Bon alors madame, calmez-vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là... Je vais vous aider à traverser cette épreuve... Je l'ai fait avec ma maman, 8 fois... J'ai eu beaucoup de petits frères et petites sœurs, et je les ai tous mis au monde avec maman.  
Marilyn : - Hein ? C'est vrai petite ?  
Lily-Rose : - Oui bien sur, alors respirer bien, puis expirer, calmement, nous sommes en sécurité...  
Marilyn reprend son calme et ne pleure plus grâce à Lily-Rose...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, le bus s'arrête sur le bord de la route, en sécurité... Pour le moment...  
Andrew : - Bon alors mesdames, qui êtes vous ?  
Line (la policière) : - Je répondrai qu'à votre chef !  
Andrew : - Hé bien c'est qu'il est mort aujourd'hui ma p'tite dame. Il est tombé durant la bataille du cinéma en 1987 pendant l'invasion des Suisses sur l'Australie...  
Line : - Hein ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes sénile ?  
Andrew : - Mais non ! Je suis vénal ! Vous pouvez garder votre argent, c'est gratuit pour une jeune femme comme vous...  
Line : - Euhhh... Il y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui je pourrait parler ?  
Andrew : - Mais non... Bon, d'abord est-ce que vous êtes du Futur ?  
Line : - Quoi ?  
Andrew : - Ba du Futur... Comme le gars dans la voiture tout à l'heure, il était du Futur... Et le Futur est notre ennemi ! Le Futur est hostile !  
Line : - Je sais pas si vous aurez un futur si vous continuez comme ça...  
Janet : - Le Futur c'est un groupe de survivant qui attaque tout le monde...  
Line : - Ha d'accord ! Fallait le dire tout de suite !  
Andrew : - Ba c'est ce que je dis depuis le Passé ! Bon... Dans le futur, je ferais en sorte d'être plus clair sur le Futur...  
Line : - Euhh ok... Sinon, non, on est pas avec eux, je m'appelle Line et c'est Alex, ma petite sœur... Alex, va jouer dehors avec ton couteau...  
Alex : - Oui... Je peux tuer ? S'il te plaît !  
Line : - Bien sur !  
Janet : - Je vais l'accompagner... la surveiller... et la tester !  
Line : - Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! Oubliez pas d'attaquer toujours par derrière !  
Andrew : - Bon bon, sinon, vous comptez rester avec nous ?  
Line : - Pour l'instant, jusqu'à atteindre Raccoon City...  
Andrew : - Raccoon quoi ?  
Line : - Non rien, juste un lapsus... la prochaine ville je voulais dire...


	17. Episode 17 - Heads or Tails

**Episode 17 - Heads or Tails**

Dans les bois, le bus perd son calme...  
Roger : - A terre !  
Line : - Bouge plus !  
Gordon (L'otage) : - Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi ! Il y a un camp à l'ouest, pas loin et le Futur s'y dirige pour le piller ! Nous devons sauver cette communauté !  
Andrew : - C'est bon, baissez vos armes ! Tous !  
Line : - ... D'accord, mais ça me déplaît...  
Roger : - Pas question ! Je le connais pas ce gus !  
Gordon : - Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! J'ai besoin de vous !  
Andrew : - On les connaît pas ces gens, tu les connais toi ?  
Gordon : - Oui, on faisait un peu de troc avec eux, ils sont pacifiques ! Ils méritent d'être sauvé !  
Andrew : - Hé pourquoi nous irions risquer nos vies pour des étrangers ?  
Gordon : - Mais c'est qu'ils sont gentils et ennemis avec vos ennemis, ils vous accueilleront parmi eux pour un nouveau départ dans un nouveau camp !  
Andrew : - Nous pourrions fonder notre propre camp, sans avoir à affronter le Futur...  
Gordon : - Vous laisseriez mourir tout ces innocents ?  
Andrew : - Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour les sauver... Que feraient un vieillard, une petite fille et une femme enceinte face à une armée...  
Gordon : - Mais Batman... euh l'ancien, on a besoin de vous là-bas !  
Andrew : - Pas question de risquer ma vie pour des étrangers, déjà qu'avec Youssef j'ai du mal...  
Gordon : - Mais enfin ! Le scénario dit que vous devez aller les sauver !  
Andrew : - Pfff... J'suis trop vieux pour ces conneries...

* * *

Alors que la tension monte dans le bus, à l'extérieur...  
Janet : - Alors Alex, tu veux vivre vieux ?  
Alex : - Bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
Janet : - Tu sais je pourrais t'apprendre pas mal de choses sur la survie...  
Alex : - Comme quoi ?  
Janet : - Et bien par exemple, là, il y a plein de bruits venant du bus, alors on reste planqué et on s'en mêle pas tant qu'on en sait pas plus...  
Alex : - Ouais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire dans le bus ? Il peut pas déjà y avoir d'hostiles en si peu de temps...  
Janet : - Je sais pas, surement encore Andrew qui fait des siennes...  
Alex : - Ils sont fous ces romains... euh... vos copains...  
Janet : - Qui a dit que c'était mes copains ? Ils sont mes gardiens ou encore mes appâts... Pas plus...  
Alex : - Et moi ?  
Janet : - Toi... C'est encore en délibération... Compagne peut être...  
Alex : - Tu disais ?  
Janet : - Rien rien... Retournons au bus...  
Youssef : - Hé tout le monde ! Il y a un truc à l'arrière du bus ! C'est énorme et gluant !  
Roger : - Dis pas de conneries Youssef ! John est à l'avant du bus pas à l'arrière... Et pour le gluant, c'est plutôt au milieu du bus, à côté de Marilyn...  
Youssef : - Mais non ! Roger vient, il y a un amas de zombies à l'arrière ! Un glombi !  
Roger : - Un quoi ?  
Youssef : - Un zombie gluant...  
Roger : - Tu vas voir ce que je vais y faire à ton glombi !  
Janet : - T'es sur de toucher la tête ?  
Roger : - T'inquiètes avec ce fusil de sniper je peux le toucher directe en pleine tête !  
Roger tire deux cartouches dans l'amas de chair, sans effet...  
Janet : - Crétin, c'est pas un sniper que t'as mais un fusil à canon scié...  
Roger : - Ha me disais bien ! C'est pour ça qu'à la chasse le poulet avait un goût de plomb...  
Youssef : - Bon ça marche pas... Faut le cramer ! Mais gaff au bus !  
Janet : - Mais pourquoi le cramer ?  
Youssef : - Ba c'est comme les marshmallows, non ?  
Roger : - Pas con, je m'en charge !  
Janet : - D'accord, mais dépêchez-vous les zombies arrivent de tous les côtés !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après le démarrage du bus, sur la route...  
Gordon : - Alors, vous allez m'aider ?  
Roger : - Qui veut qu'on vote ?  
Andrew : - Pas besoin de voter, on y va pas... Trop dangereux pour notre groupe...  
Line : - Mais si, il faut y aller, on doit sauver des gens comme vous m'avez sauvé !  
Gordon : - Oui, elle a raison ! Surtout que le scénario se trouve là-bas...  
Janet : - Je suis contre... On est sous-équipé, on a rien à y gagner et tout à y perdre...  
Youssef : - Bien d'accord, surtout que maintenant on sait où va le Futur alors on peut l'éviter... Et le scénario et ses emmerdes avec...  
Roger : - Oui, c'est trop risqué, l'ancien à toujours raison...  
Alex : - Désolé sœurette, mais si Janet est contre, je suis son avis...  
Line : - Tu me trahis pour elle, Alex ?  
Alex : - Tu ne peux pas comprendre...  
John : - Pour moi c'est non, ils vont me voler mon bus... Mon chère bus...  
Marilyn : - Non ! Jamais ! Trop de tirs ! Plus de violence ! Non ! Fuyons !  
Lily-Rose : - Bande de lâches... Moi je suis pour... J'irais seule...  
Lily-Rose se lève, prend le fusil des mains de Roger, prend une machette et un bout de chiffon rouge... Se le noue autour de la tête...  
Lily-Rose : - Maintenant ça va chier !  
Andrew se lève, prend le tomahawk de Wakenda... Et frappe violemment sur la tête de Lily-Rose avec le manche... Qui s'évanouit sur le coup...  
Andrew : - Voilà, tu n'iras pas ! Ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait tiens... Donc, on est tous d'accord, on y va pas !  
Roger : - Euhhh, t'es sûr qu'elle va bien Andrew ? Tu y es allé fort tout de même, c'est qu'une gamine...  
Andrew : - T'inquiètes pas... La petite fille est en vie...

* * *

Quelques heures avant, aux alentours de la forêt...  
Zombie A : - RRrrrr... Busss...Rrrrr... Ooouuuuu...  
Zombie B : - Rrrrr... Rrrr... pluuu...vvviii...lllleee...rrrr  
Zombie C : - Rrrrr... chheeerrr...cccheee...Rrrr  
Zombie D : - RRRRRrrrrrr ! LLLOOONNNGGGG !  
Zombie C : - Rrrrr...ccchoooiiixxx?rrrr...  
Zombie D : - Rrrr... GGGGG... PPPP...SSSSS...rrrr...  
Zombies A,B et C : - Gnu?... Rrrr  
Zombie D : - Rrrrr...llllàààààà...Rrrr... ffffooorrr...êêêttt...rrrr... Sssssuuuuddddd...  
Zombie A : - Rrrrr... SSSS...MMMMMM...SSSSS...Rrrr...  
Zombie B : - Rrrr... ouuuiiii...Rrrrr... ammmiii...  
Zombie C : - Rrrr... eeemmmbbbussss...sccaadddeee...  
Et ainsi tous les zombies des alentours se dirigèrent directement vers le bus qui s'arrêtait dans la forêt...  
Dieu : - Et dire que je pensais semer des bouts de viande pour les diriger vers le bus... J'ai vraiment du retard moi !


	18. Episode 18 - Time Travel

**Episode 18 - Time Travel**

Dans une maison aux alentours du campement, Roger et Andrew sont en exploration...  
Roger : - Allez Andrew, j'suis sûr tu vas la trouver drôle !  
Andrew : - Non, on a une mission, soit sérieux, faut nettoyer les lieux...  
Roger : - Oh mais c'est bon, il y en a qu'un tout moisi...T'aurai tout de même pas les j'tons ?  
Andrew : - Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai jamais peur moi ! Durant le première guerre mondiale, je courais entre les bombes alors que tous ses couillons restaient caché dans leur tranché, alors c'est pas un p'tit zombie qui va me faire peur...  
Roger : - Ba alors vas'y, ferme tes yeux et compte jusqu'à trois...  
Andrew : - Bon d'accord... Un... Deux... HAAAA !  
Roger : - Quoi encore, tu sais plus compter jusqu'à trois ?  
Andrew : - Saleté de zombie ! Toujours à attaquer par derrière ! Comme Youssef !  
Roger : - Oh ! Si il te bouffe c'est plus drôle, défend toi bordel !  
Andrew : - C'est qu'il se débat ! Et il connaît mon point faible...  
Roger : - Quoi ? La vieillesse ? Alzheimer ? Les petites filles ?  
Andrew : - Mais non crétin ! Mon talon d'Achille !  
Roger : - Bon t'inquiètes pas, je vais le descendre avec mon canon scié !  
Andrew : - Arrêtes ! Tu vas m'éclater la jambe !  
Roger : - Mais non ! ... WOOHH !...  
Roger est soudainement attaqué par derrière par le premier zombie, qui a eu le temps d'approcher pendant la dispute... Le coup part au plafond...  
Andrew : - Tu sais vraiment pas viser...HAAA!  
Le zombie mord Andrew au mollet...  
Roger : - Saleté de zombie ! J'arrive Andrew !  
Roger achève son zombie et cours fracasser le crâne de celui d'Andrew...  
Andrew : - Fiou... Merci mon p'tit... T'es con mais t'es gentil !  
Roger : - Mouais... J'suis arrivé trop tard, il t'a mordu...  
Andrew : - Tant fait pas ! Mon sang va vite me guérir ! Va chercher du bois, faut faire un feu... Un grand feu !  
Roger : - Tes techniques d'ancien ça marche pas ! Je t'emmène voir Marilyn !

* * *

Dans une clairière, Janet et Youssef sont à la poursuite d'un cheval en fuite...  
Youssef : - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Janet ? Tu parais triste...  
Janet : - Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de partir seule avec Alex...  
Youssef : - Avec Alex... mmmhhh...  
Janet : - Quoi, on s'entend bien...  
Youssef : - Oui oui... J'imagine...  
Janet : - Regarde là-bas ! Le cheval est là !  
Youssef : - Oui... Janet avec Alex... Bonne équipe...  
Janet : - Non mais fait attention Youssef ! Il y a un zombie sur ta droite !  
Youssef : - Oh oui... Je suis sûr qu'Alex doit être adroite avec Janet... Oh oui...  
Janet : - YOUSSEF !  
Un zombie saute sur Youssef et l'agrippe à l'épaule !  
Youssef : - Hein quoi ? C'est pas toi Janet !  
Janet : - Youssef ! Occupes-le ! Je vais chercher le cheval !  
Youssef : - Mais non ! Aides-moi Janet ! Ils sont nombreux !  
Janet : - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bientôt sauver le cheval !  
Youssef : - Hé puis moi !  
Janet : - C'est bon, bon travail, tu les as bien ralenti, en l'honneur de ton sacrifice j'appellerai ce cheval Youssef...  
Youssef : - Monté par Janet... mmhhh... Euh mais attends !  
Le zombie mordit alors Youssef à l'épaule puis fut rejoint par d'autres...  
Youssef : - Oh moins la haut les vierges seront pour moi ! POUR MOI ! HAAAA !  
Janet retourne au camp, avec Youssef... Le cheval...

* * *

De retour au camp...  
Janet : - Alors Roger et Andrew, l'exploration de la maison, succès ?  
Roger : - Si on veut, c'est exploré... Par contre Andrew à perdu son talon dans l'histoire, mordu...  
Janet : - Quoi ! Tues-le !  
Andrew : - Hein ?  
Roger : - Non t'inquiètes, c'est frais, je l'emmène au doc... Et toi, l'opération sauvetage du cheval ?  
Janet : - Succès totale, comme tu peux le voir, on a sauvé le cheval.  
Roger : - Oui... Mais il est où Youssef ?  
Janet : - ... Ba juste là... Je suis dessus.  
Andrew : - Oula, elle est folle ! Elle a changé Youssef en cheval et maintenant elle veut me tuer ! C'est une sorcière !  
Janet : - T'es sûr qu'il va bien ?  
Roger : - Ba pourquoi ? Il est comme d'habitude...  
Janet : - ... Ba c'est qu'il est plus cohérent qu'avant alors ça m'inquiète... Surement la fièvre qui lui rend sa lucidité...  
Roger : - Marilyn ! Viens ! On a besoin de toi ! Andrew est blessé !  
Andrew : - Non ! Pas Marilyn ! Elle va encore nous faire manger des morceaux de son bébé ! Mais à part les cuisses, il y avait rien à manger...  
Roger ramasse un bout de bois par terre...  
Roger : - Bon tiens... Prends ça dans ta bouche, c'est pour la douleur... et que tu te taises un peu...  
Andrew : - Mmpppffff...mppffff...mmpp...mmtttiiffff...mmmfffccconnnfff...  
Roger : - Oui c'est ça, bon Marilyn...  
Marilyn : - C'est bon c'est bon... D'accord le talon d'Achille... Vite rentres le !  
Dans le camp, quelques secondes plus tard...  
Marilyn : - Bon, va falloir couper...  
Andrew : - MMMppfff!MMmffff!  
Janet : - Oui, coupons la tête !  
Marilyn : - Mais non ! La jambe !  
Roger : - Ha d'accord ! Je fais comment ?  
Marilyn : - Prends la hache et tu coupe au niveau du genoux ! Comme avec le bois...  
Andrew : - MMMmmmppfff!MMmpppffff!MMMMMMMMMMpp!  
Marilyn : - T'en fais pas Andrew, ça va aller... Tu connais Hershel ? Tu feras un super cosplay !  
Et ainsi la jambe d'Andrew fut coupée par Roger...


	19. Episode 19 - Hold the door

**Episode 19 - Hold the door**

Aux portes du camp, alors que la jambe d'Andrew est encore fraîche...  
Marylin : - T'inquiètes pas, je cautérise ça et tu vas aller mieux, Roger ! Jettes-moi cette jambe !  
Roger : - D'accord...  
Janet : - Mais tu fous quoi ? Pourquoi tu mets la jambe d'Andrew dans le feu !  
Roger : - Ba Marylin m'a dit que c'était comme du bois, du coup je mets la jambe pour alimenter le feu.  
Marylin : - Mais non, je parlais juste pour la couper !  
Roger : - Ha, bon, toute façon c'est fait... Et puis ça désinfecte y paraît...  
Andrew : - Ma pauvre petite jambe adorée...  
Roger : - Désolé Andrew... N'empêche, malgré ton âge, tu dégages une bonne odeur une fois cuit !  
Andrew : - Dis pas n'importe quoi ! ... snnnfff... snnfff... Quoique, cette odeur me rappelle le bon vieux temps des années 40...  
Roger : - Quoi t'as libéré des camps pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ?  
Andrew : - Disons que j'ai libéré des gens de leur vie dans les camps... Ja... Mais on utilisait plutôt des fours, mais bon, rien ne vaut le bon feu de bois...  
Roger : - Quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais américain ?  
Andrew : - Jamais dit ça...  
Line : - Arrêtez vos conneries ! Votre barbecue attire les zombies aux alentours !  
Andrew : - Jawohl !  
Janet : - Roger !  
Roger : - Quoi Janet ?  
Janet : - Rien, je disais roger...  
Roger : - Ba c'est bon je t'écoute !  
Janet : - Non mais roger c'est ok...  
Roger : - Ba non c'est pas ok ! Je comprends rien !  
Janet : - Laisse tomber... Roger !  
Roger : - Tu vois t'es d'accord...  
Line : - Attention ! L'odeur a aussi rameuté des survivants ! Gardez-moi une saucisse ou deux !  
Roger : - D'accord, mais dépêches c'est bientôt cuit !  
Janet : - Quoi ? Des survivants et des zombies arrivent sur nous ! ALERTE !

* * *

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de survivants arrive devant les portes dans l'espoir d'un abri sécurisé...  
Des survivants : - A l'aide ! Ouvrez-nous ! On est poursuivi !  
Janet : - On peut pas les laisser rentrer, c'est trop dangereux...  
Roger : - Non, faut les sauver, on peut pas les laisser mourir devant notre porte !  
Marylin : - Oui... Il a raison... Les cadavres risqueraient d'attirer tout les zombies de la région et on serait écrasé par le nombre...  
Janet : - J'avais pas pensé à ça... Bien vu Roger...  
Roger : - Euh... Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire...  
Line : - Il y a aussi des enfants dans le groupe !  
Roger : - Cool, Marylin, avec de la chance tu pourras en récupérer un pour remplacer ton bébé mort !  
Marylin : - Pas besoin, mon bébé est toujours avec moi...  
Janet : - Ha tu veux dire dans ton coeur, que c'est beau.  
Roger : - J'en pleurerais presque...  
Marylin : - Euh non, je veux dire qu'il est dans mon ventre... Il sera toujours avec moi...  
Roger : - Ba je croyais qu'il était mort après l'accouchement...  
Marylin : - Oui. Mais il est retourné dans mon ventre...  
Janet : - Je veux pas en savoir plus...  
Roger : - Ha je vois ! Comme avec la jambe d'Andrew !  
Un des survivants : - Euh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-nous !  
Janet : - Bon d'accord... Jetez vos armes par dessus la palissade et on vous laisse entrer...  
Après quelques disputes dans le groupe de réfugiés, ils se mettent d'accord, devant l'impasse...  
Un des survivants : - Ok ! On vous jette nos armes mais on garde les munitions avec nous !  
Janet : - Très bien mais jetez toutes vos armes ou on ouvre pas !  
Quelques armes de poings volent par dessus la palissade, suivit d'un fusil d'assaut... puis deux couteaux s'envolent et retombent au pied d'Andrew.  
Andrew : - Faites gaff bande d'idiots ! Vous avez failli me faire perdre le deuxième pied !  
Un autre survivant : - On jette aussi les grenades, cocktail Molotov, la c4 et le napalm ?  
Roger : - On a dit TOUTES les armes !  
Le survivant : - D'accord !  
Roger : - Ha voilà, mon intelligence et ma persuasion n'ont aucunes limites !  
Janet : - Bien joué Roger ! Tu as réussi à leur faire lancer leur grena... GRENADES ! NOOONNN!  
Roger : - Ba quoi ?  
Janet : - Jetez pas les grenades ! Gardez les !  
Le survivant : - C'était moins une !  
Line : - Dépêchez-vous ! Les zombies arrivent ! Et ils ont deux GLOMBIES avec eux !  
Janet : - Des glombies ! VITE RENTREZ TOUS !

* * *

Alors que le groupe de survivant rentre dans le camp...  
Line : - Attention ! L'un des deux glombies est un zombiticon !  
Janet : - Un zombiticon ! De quel type ?  
Line : - C'est un type sono-stéréo ! Comme Soundwave en fait...  
Zombiticon : - Attention ! Donnez-nous tout vos biens ou vous êtes perdus ! Ici le futur ! Rendez-vous !  
Janet : - Quoi ? Ils se servent du zombiticon comme haut-parleur ! Ils l'ont dressé !  
Marylin : - Occupez-vous de ça, j'ai vu des malades parmi les réfugiés, je vais m'en occuper...  
Line arrive en courant, redescendue de son mirador...  
Line : - Oui, trie les malades, je vais choisir quelques rudes gaillards !  
Andrew : - Si tu veux Marylin je peux t'aider à trier... J'ai fait beaucoup de trie à la seconde guerre mondiale, et c'était dans des camps tout comme ici...  
Roger : - Line... C'est pas le moment de choisir tes futurs amants ! On a le Futur sur le dos là ! Tu en veux plus sur le dos ?!  
Line : - Mais non ! Je voulais dire pour nous aider à nous défendre !  
Roger : - C'est ce qu'on dit après...  
Marylin : - Bon allez... Vous deux là ! C'est quoi ces traces de piqûres !  
Roger : - Ouais ! Pas de drogués ici ! Dégagez !  
Marylin : - Mais non ! Ils sont malades pas drogués ! Qui vous a fait ça ?  
L'un des deux hommes : - C'est le Futur !  
Roger : - Bien tenté, mais le futur est pas encore passé...  
Le même homme : - Mais non ! Les hommes du Futur ! Ils nous ont piqué avec des seringues !  
Marylin : - Mmmhhh... Je vois, les seringues avaient été désinfectés au préalable ?  
L'homme : - Euh... Je sais pas, ils nous ont envoyé ça avec un fusil de loin !  
Marylin (chuchote à Roger) : - Le Futur doit être derrière tout ça... C'est un cheval de Troie...  
Roger (chuchote à Marylin) : - Oui sûrement... Mais je n'en vois que deux...  
Roger (à voix haute) : - Qui est le troisième ?!  
Marylin : - Mais non crétin !  
Roger : - Ba quoi ?  
Marylin (chuchote à Roger) : - Ils ont du les piquer avec un virus pour nous l'inoculer... Ils sont surement contagieux ou ils se transformer en zombie !  
Roger : - Ha d'accord !  
Marylin : - Bon allez vous deux ! Allez dans la grange là-bas, vous avez la grippe et on voudrait pas que vous nous gêniez pendant la bataille !  
Roger : - Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient mourant !  
Marylin : - CHUUTTT ! La ferme !  
Roger : - Ha ! Pardon ! Oui la grippe, une simple grippe, allez dans la grange, il y a des lits et des infirmières sexy là-bas !  
Line : - Euh, c'est pas pour vous déranger, mais il y a des zombies dehors, et surtout un glombie et un zombiticon !  
Janet : - Oui, il faut trouver un moyen de se défendre, les palissades ne tiendront pas longtemps face à de telles créatures...  
Line : - En effet, heureusement que l'autre côté du camp est protégé par une falaise...  
Un fracas retentit, le ciel s'assombrit, la pluie tombe, le sol tremble de toutes parts...  
Line : - Quoi encore ?  
Et soudain de l'eau commence à jaillir de la falaise protégeant le côté opposé du camp...  
Janet : - Qui à choisi de s'installer à côté d'un volcan ?!  
Line : - Mais c'est une zone inactive depuis des millions d'années !  
La terre tremble de nouveau et l'eau jaillit de plus belle...  
Janet : - Je crois que Dieu nous hait...  
Line : - Tu te fais des idées...  
Janet : - T'es sur ?  
Line : - Mais oui, c'est juste une mauvais passe... Si on survit, ça ira mieux !  
Dieu (à lui-même) : - Bon voilà, j'avais tenté les zombies, après les groupes d'humains dingues, les embuscades de zombies, les zombiticons, les glombies, rien à marché... Mais là avec tout ça, un volcan, un déluge, la peste et un séisme, j'espère bien les avoir cette fois !  
Janet : - J'ai un doute, je sais pas pourquoi...  
Dieu : - Ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants ! Je veille sur vous ! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!  
Line : - Euh... D'un coup moi aussi...  
Dieu : - Oh merde ! J'ai pas coupé le haut-parleur !


	20. Episode 20 - Dead End

**Episode 20 - Dead End**

Alors que la falaise se craquelle, que l'eau commence à jaillir des fissures...  
Roger : - Nom de Dieu...  
L'un des survivants : - Non ! On est pas en sécurité ici ! Rendez-nous nos armes !  
Roger : - Pas question, je fais pas confiance aux gens de votre groupe...  
Le survivant : - Vous pouvez pas nous protéger ! Laissez-nous sortir avec nos armes !  
Roger : - NON !  
Le survivant : - Dios mio !  
Roger donne violemment un coup de crosse qui assomme le survivant...  
Roger : - Saleté de mexicain, j'aurai jamais du lui laisser passer notre mur...  
Janet : - Bon Alex, tu viens on va se mettre à l'écart de ses tarés... Toute les deux...  
Line : - Calmez-vous tous !  
Le groupe de survivant : - Nos armes ! Vous êtes fous ! Rendez-nous nos armes !  
Line : - Du calm...  
Le groupe : - NOS ARMES ! Vite !  
Line tire un coup de feu en l'air...  
Line : - Fermez vos gueules bandes de couilles molles ! Je vous file trois secondes, vous entendez, exactement trois secondes pour vous calmez avec vos gueules de cons ou je vous fais gicler les yeux des orbites et je vous empaffe le crâne !  
Le groupe : - Euh... OUI CHEF !  
Roger : - Hé bien, moi qui me croyez autoritaire... Elle est bien sexy Line...  
Line : - Si vous suivez mes instructions vous survivrez aux morts, vous deviendrez des exorcistes de la mort implorant la guerre.  
Le groupe : - A VOS ORDRES !  
Line : - Bon, toi, toi et toi ! Prenez des armes et aidez-nous, les autres dans la maison en pierre... Et plus vite que ça, que j'en vois pas un qui fasse autre chose ! PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE !  
Soudain, Line remarque un traînard..  
Line : - Hé toi là ! Sort de ta connerie sacré de bon Dieu, sinon moi je te dévisse la tête et je te chie dans le cou !  
Aucune réponse...  
Line : - Tu me laisses pas le choix !  
Line tire dans la tête de l'homme...  
Roger : - Mais merde... Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?  
Line : - Il écoutait pas...  
Roger regarde le cadavre de plus proche...  
Roger : - Ouff, c'était un zombie...  
Line : - Ha je me disais bien que tout le monde respectait mon autorité !  
Un autre homme derrière Roger semble ne plus bouger... Il semble glousser... Ou trembler...  
Roger : - Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ! T'écoutes pas !  
L'homme ne réagit pas... Il ricane, un ricanement des enfers, mais léger...  
Roger : - Tu te fous de moi !  
Line : - Euh... Roger, je crois qu'il est en train de se transformer...  
Roger : - Sérieux ? Mec tu te transformes ? Dis-le moi si tu te transformes, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus...  
Line : - Tues-le !  
Roger explose la tête de l'homme...  
Roger : - Bon, toute façon c'était encore un mexicain alors bon... Il est plus heureux mort !  
Line : - Gaf ! Là-bas ! Les deux malades de la grange ! Ils se sont transformés ! Tuez-les !  
Marylin : - Mince, la grippe a dû les emporter...  
Wakanda : - Je m'en charge !  
Wakenda lance son tomahawk qui traverse littéralement le crâne d'un des zombies...  
Line : - Janet ! Occupe-toi du deuxième ! Va avec Alex et utilise une des techniques que tu as perfectionner avec ma sœur durant toutes ces heures !  
Janet : - Hein quoi ? Quelle technique ?  
Alex : - Euh... Des techniques... C'est privée ça...  
Line : - Mais si ! Vos techniques pour tuer les zombies en duo !  
Janet : - Ha ça... euhh... Oui bien sur... Euh... Alex... Tactique numéro 40-12 !  
Alex : - Hein ? 40-12 ? Tactique ?  
Janet (chuchote à Alex) : - On attaque toutes les deux le zombie par derrière...  
Alex : - Ha oui ! La fameuse et terrible tactique 40-12 que nous avons mis tant de temps à perfectionner !  
Janet et Alex arrivent par derrière et plante le zombie dans le crâne alors qu'il tenait une fille dans les bras...  
Line : - Impressionnant ! Je suis fière de toi ma sœur !  
Roger : - Euh... C'est pas la même technique qu'il y a trois mois dans la forêt à votre première attaque conjointe ?  
Janet (marmonne à Roger) : - La fermes ou on te fait la même !  
Roger : - J'ai rien dit ! Magnifique technique !

* * *

Mais pendant ce temps, la falaise continuait de faiblir, de se fendre de plus en plus... L'eau commençait à se répandre...  
Line : - Bon, on a pas le choix ! Il faut fuir le camp... Entre les zombies, le Futur et la cascade, on a pas le choix !  
Roger : - Oui mais où ?  
Marylin : - Ba, on peut soit aller au lac en escaladant la falaise... Soit prendre le bus et tenter de fuir à travers les zombies...  
John : - Pour le bus, il démarrera mais je sais pas jusqu'où il ira...  
Janet : - Tant pis, on doit tenter notre chance, la falaise est trop risquée... Prenons le bus...  
Line : - Oui, ça me semble le mieux, les faibles auraient du mal avec la falaise...  
Roger : - Sans compter que le bus nous à conduit là, c'est avec lui que nous en sortirons.  
Marylin : - Moi aussi, je suis attachée à se bus, qui a vu naître mon enfant...  
Line : - Euh... Oui, enfin bref, TOUS AU BUS !  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Attention ! Nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot ! Nous devons encore agir.  
Line : - On a pas le temps ! Allons-y ! Par le bus !  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Nous encadrons les alentours, vous êtes cerné par les zombies puis par nous !  
Janet : - On forcera notre passage avec le bus...  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Votre bus est dans un piteux état ! Il n'ira pas loin à travers les zombies et glombies !  
Roger : - Comment ils savent ça eux ?  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Euh... Nous avions un espion qui nous a tout rapporter !  
Marylin : - Mais quoi ? Ils nous répondent ? Ils entendent ce qu'on dit ?  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - ... merdde... ... Nous avons équipé un zombie d'un micro et il est collé à votre palissade !  
Janet : - Mouais... Admettons...  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Ouf ! Ils m'ont cru...  
Roger : - Cru quoi ?  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Non rien...  
Line : - Bon assez perdu de temps... Tous au bus !  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Arrêtez !  
Janet : - Quoi encore ?!  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Non mais sérieusement, prenez la falaise plutôt...  
Marylin : - Il veut nous tendre un piège...  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Non je vous promets que c'est pas un piège, sinon je m'appelles pas Dieu... Dieuvid...  
Roger : - Dieuvid ? C'est quoi ce nom pourrie ? Ça existe comme nom au moins ?  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Euh... Si... Enfin non... Euh... C'est un nom inventé... C'est pour Dieu mais vide... Comme on est du Futur on a pris un nom pour dire qu'on crée nous même notre Futur et donc que Dieu est vide de pouvoir...  
Janet : - Sérieux ? Vous étiez bourré ce jour-là ?  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - ... C'était mon anniversaire alors on avait un peu bu, oui...  
Line : - Ouais... Enfin bon, tous au bus !  
Haut-Parleur du Futur : - Bon j'en ai marre !  
Soudain un éclair retentit, la voix change du tout au tout, le ciel s'assombrit, un faisceau de lumière jaillit des cieux pour tomber au milieu du camp et une voix s'échappe du halo...  
Dieu : - C'est bon ! Je suis censé me planquer mais là j'en ai marre ! Je vous ai dit de passer par la falaise alors vous allez écouter votre Dieu et passer par la falaise !  
Tout le monde : - QUOI ! DIEU !  
Dieu : - Oui bon, ça va... Vous croyez vraiment que tout ce qui vous ai arrivé c'était du hasard ? C'est moi qui ai tout manipulé alors bon, je suis avec vous depuis le début, pas besoin d'être surpris !  
Janet : - Avec nous ? Et pourquoi tout nos compagnons sont morts ? Et pourquoi tout ces zombies ?! Vous êtes un meurtrier !  
Dieu : - Non mais... Euh... Je dois y aller !  
Line : - Mais attendez !  
Et alors, la lumière disparut...  
Roger : - Lâche...  
Dieu (à lui-même) : - Voilà pourquoi faut jamais descendre leur parler...

* * *

Tout redevint normal...  
Line : - Bon... Ba du coup tous à la falaise...  
Janet : - Ouais, pas trop le choix... John, déplace le bus au bord de la falaise pour nous aider à escalader...  
Dieu (à lui-même) : - Bon au moins ça a marché !  
John : - Tout de suite !  
John grimpe dans le bus, le démarre... Il manœuvre, évite de justesse un arbre sur le chemin, en rayant encore la peinture... Et enfin il gare le bus au bord de la falaise, parfaitement...  
Roger : - Parfait John ! Tu peux descendre !  
John : - J'arrive !  
Et soudain, alors que John s'apprête à descendre, son pied glisse sur la pédale d'accélérateur, le bus part à toute vitesse et se fracasse en plein dans la falaise à quelques mètres...  
Janet : - Sérieux ?  
Roger : - Tu te fous de nous John !  
John : - Euh... Les gars, j'avais pas mis le frein à main je crois... Je suis coincé, aidez-moi !  
Line : - T'es sur d'avoir le permis au fait ?  
Roger : - Je lui donnerai même pas le permis de chaussures moi...  
John : - Euh... On me l'a donné, je l'ai eu... Je vous jure ! Sortez-moi de là !  
Janet : - Alors tu en as fait exprès et tu bosses pour le Futur ?!  
John : - Non... C'est un accident !  
Roger : - T'as pas le permis alors... Menteur...  
John : - Si si... Je l'ai... Mais j'ai du le passer 38 fois... Et la dernière ils me l'ont donné avant la conduite... L'examinateur partait en retraite...  
Roger : - Ha ça explique tout !  
John : - Retraite pour cause médicale... Les 37 accidents qu'il a eu pendant sa carrière l'ont forcé à prendre sa retraite... Quand je pense qu'il n'avait que 31 ans...  
Janet : - Bon... On escalade !  
John : - Et puis moi ?  
Roger : - Débrouilles toi ! Crève avec ton bus, on t'apprendra peut être à conduire au paradis si tu pars avec ! Gros lard !  
John : - Quoi !  
Tout d'un coup le bus grince, le métal se tord créant un bruit affreux... Puis la portière jaillit au loin avec une violence démesuré !  
John Surgit alors totalement enragé et s'avance vers Roger, faisant trembler le sol à chaque pas !  
John : - Tu m'as traité de gros ?!  
Roger : - Non non, j'ai rien dit...  
John : - JE SUIS PAS GROS !  
Roger : - Pardon pardon !  
Line : - Oui oui... Pardon mon gros...  
John : - QUOI ! TU AS OSÉ !  
Line : - Oui et alors, qu'est-ce qui te gêne engagé baleine !  
John : - BALEINE ! Tu vas voir espèce de sale pétasse !  
Line : - QUOI ? Et toi ! Tu suces des nœuds ? Je parierai que t'es du genre à enfiler un mec jusqu'au trognon sans avoir l'élémentaire politesse de lui manipuler gentiment le petit frère !  
Janet : - Euh, sinon et si on grimpait ?


	21. Episode FINAL - No Future

**Episode FINAL - No Future**

Alors que les survivants escaladent la falaise et que la plupart arrivent au sommet, Janet, Wakanda, Lily-Rose ainsi qu'Andrew ont plus de difficultés…

Janet : - Saleté de falaise, avec toute cette flotte ça glisse…

Alex : - Tiens bon Janet ! Tu peux le faire ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Line : - Janet ! Range ton couteau dans ta poche et utilise ta deuxième main pour grimper ! Tu verras ça marchera mieux !

Janet : - Ha oui, en effet ça marche mieux...

Wakanda : - Pas pour moi ! Pourtant j'utilise mes deux mains !

Line : - Utilise ton tomahawk comme piolet pour grimper Wakanda !

Lily-Rose : - Et puis moi ? J'arrive pas à grimper !

Andrew : - T'inquiètes pas ma petite…

Andrew ramasse, à cloche pied, une plaque de tôle plutôt ronde, la met au niveau de son bras droit et s'approche de la petite fille…

Andrew : - Je vais t'aider avec ça !

Lily-Rose : - Tu vas encore me taper grand père ?

Andrew : - Mais non, grimpe sur le bouclier… euh… Sur la tôle et je vais te lancer sur la falaise…

Lily-Rose grimpa sur la plaque et Andrew, se maintenant toujours à cloche pied sur le bus, sauta et projeta la petite fille…

Andrew : - JOHN ! ATTRAPE !

John : - Toute suite !

La petite fille fit un tel vol, qu'entre la hauteur gagnée par le bus placé auparavant et la projection d'Andrew, elle était à porté de bras de John, qui l'attrapi et la fit monter sans mal…

John : - Voilà ! Te voilà en haut, maintenant je vais te conduire en sécurité.

Lily-Rose : - Merci, mais pour la conduite, je préfère que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge… PAPI ! MERCI PAPI !

Andrew : - Ha mais c'est rien petite fille, ainsi tu es en vie…

Durant ce temps, Wakanda parvint à finir son ascension grâce à son tomahawk, mais Janet était bloquée proche du sommet, par l'eau et un manque de prise…

Janet : - J'ai plus rien pour grimper et ça glisse encore plus !

Alex : - Vite il faut l'aider ! Je pourrais pas vivre sans elle ! Roger, tend lui la main !

Roger : - Je vais plutôt lui tendre autre chose… Janet ! Attrape le bout !

Roger tend la crosse de son fusil à Janet tout en maintenant la dragonne de celui-ci…

Janet : - J'ai ton manche ! Tires moi Roger !

Roger : - Tu tiens le bon bout Janet ! Changes pas de main je sens que ça vient !

Janet : - C'est bon ! Je ai ton manche bien en main Roger ! Tire !

Roger : - J'arrives ! J'arrives ! OH OUIII !

Janet : - OUI ! JE GRIMPE ! JE GRIMPE !

Et enfin Janet fut hisser au sommet grâce à Roger !

Janet : - Oh c'était super Roger, merci !

Roger : - C'est bon Janet, pas de quoi…

Alex couru enlacer Janet...

Alex : - Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Janet… Mais je serai pas dire pourquoi je suis un peu jalouse envers Roger...

Marilyn : - Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait y aller là…

Line : - Oui, allons-y, maintenant que TOUT LE MONDE est là, on peut partir au lac.

Et ainsi tous les survivants partirent du haut de la falaise vers le lac…

Andrew : - Euh, les gars ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Faudrait m'aider là… Avec une jambe je pourrais pas grimper… Les gars ? Lily-Rose ? Janet ? Line ? Marilyn ? Personne ? Roger, tu m'as jamais abandonné toi, je suis sur que tu es encore là et que tu vas m'aider… Hein Roger ? Roger ? ROGER ? ROGER !

Zombie : - Rrrrr…. Rooo….gggggeeeerrrrr…...rrrrrr

Andrew : - Ha te voilà Rog… UN ZOMBIE ! A L'AIDE !

* * *

Le groupe de survivants continuent sont chemins en s'écartant de la ferme et arrivent au port…

Janet : - Voilà le port ! Vite tous au navire !

Line : - Là bas, sur la gauche, il y a un tank !

Roger : - D'accord, vous prenez le bateau et je vous suis dans le lac avec le tank ! J'adore les tanks avec les gros canons !

Marilyn : - Abruti, les tanks flottent pas !

Roger : - Et alors, les balles rentrent pas dedans alors la flotte fera pareil !

Line : - Crétin de redneck ! C'est pas un sous-marin ! L'eau va rentrer partout et tu vas crever noyé !

Roger : - Ha ! Je croyais que c'était pareil…

Janet : - Bon vite, au bateau, les zombies commencent à arriver…

L'un des survivants : - Mais c'est quoi cette barque ? Il y a aura jamais assez de place pour tous !

Un autre : - Quoi ! C'est ça votre solution ? Une barque toute pourrie d'à peine 6 places ?! On est une douzaine !

Un 3ième : - C'est un piège ! Ils vont nous laisser ici !

La tension monte d'un cran et tous se préparent au combat, visant et observant tous côtés…

Roger : - Bougez pas ! Ou je tire !

Un survivant : - On va pas se laisser mourir ici ! On a qu'à vous tuer et prendre le bateau pour nous !

Janet : - Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un lac, on pourrait faire un aller-retour ou encore faire nager des gens à tours de rôles à côté de la barque !

Un autre survivant : - Mensonges ! Ils vont nous laisser là et ne pas revenir ! Ils vont nous noyer !

Line : - Fermez-là ! On trouvera une solution ensemble !

Une survivante : - Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Certains doivent mourir !

Roger : - Tu te dévoues ?

Marilyn : - Du calme ! La barque à bien assez de place pour tous, il suffit que tous les survivants qui nous ont rejoint il y a peu restent ici pour servir d'appât au zombie pendant que nous sauvons notre peau sur la barque… Ainsi tout le monde sera sauv…

PAN ! Une balle fuse… Marilyn se retourne vers Line… Du sang dégouline de son front…

Line : - Marilyn ! Tu t'es prise une balle dans la tête !

Marilyn : - Ha… C'était ça… Attends… Je suis… Vé...té...ri...nai...re…

Sur ce, Marilyn plonge ses doigts dans le trou de son front violemment… Et en ressort une balle !

Roger : - Ouah ! T'as réussi Marilyn !

Marilyn : - Gén...ia...l... TOHHHH !

Marilyn s'effondre avec la balle dans sa main et le front ouvert par celle-ci puis rend son dernier souffle...

Line : - Vous allez me le payer !

Line court se mettre à couvert et tire une balle sur un homme armé d'une batte…

Line : - Prends ça ordure !

L'homme à la batte : - Arff ! C'était pas moi !

Roger : - Bande d'enfoirés !

Roger tire avec son canon scié… sur l'homme à la batte…

L'homme à la batte : - AHHH ! Pourquoi moi ! J'ai rien fait moi !

Il se tord de douleur au sol…

Line : - Roger ! Tire sur un autre ! Tu vois bien qu'il est neutralisé et qu'il n'a qu'une batte ! Vise ceux avec des armes à feu !

L'homme à la batte : - Mais oui ! Aie !

Roger : - Mais c'est que c'est encore un de ses saletés de mexicains !

Une petite fille : - Maman… Pourquoi tu saignes ?

Line : - Et la mère, c'était pour quoi ?

Roger : - Dommage collatéral… Je suis prêt à tout les sacrifices pour en finir avec les mexicains !

Un survivant au pistolet : - Salaud ! Tirez sur une femme désarmée tenant son enfant !

Le survivant tir sur Roger et le touche à la jambe…

Wakanda, qui était encore au milieu des survivants au début de la bataille… retire sa capuche, pousse un cri d'aigle, sort son tomahawk de sa manche et frappe l'homme qui vient de tirer sur Roger ! Mais rate…

Wakanda : - Vite Esprit du félin ! Donne-moi ton agilité !

Deux hommes du groupe attrapent Wakanda, qui tente d'éviter mais rate et est immobilisé par les deux hommes...

Wakanda : - Que l'esprit de l'ours soit avec moi ! Donne-moi ta force !

L'un des deux hommes sort un couteau… Wakanda tente d'utiliser sa force pour briser l'entrave de ses hommes… Mais échoue… Le couteau traverse le ventre de Wakanda…

Wakanda : - Haaa ! Saletés d'esprits pourries ! J'ai pourtant vendu tant de vos idoles !

Line : - Non ! Wakanda ! Non !

Line tire sur l'un des deux hommes autour de Wakanda et le tue…

Wakanda : - Oh moins les esprits vengeurs sont là…

Wakanda tombe sur le sol… sans vie…

Janet : - On peut rien faire ici, Alex, fuyons toutes les deux avec le bateau !

Alex : - Oui ma chér… chère… Mais on attendra ma soeur ? N'est-ce pas ?

Janet : - Bien sur !

Line : - Oui, Alex, prépare la barque qu'on puisse partir en vitesse, les zombies arrivent !

Roger : - Janet et Alex qui vont encore faire des choses toutes les deux… J'aimerai bien voir ça…

Soudain, Roger entendit un grognement derrière lui, et sans même se retourner… PAF ! Il tira dans la tête du zombie qui s'apprêtait à lui sauté sur le dos !

Roger : - Ha, tu m'auras pas comme ça toi ! Les fantasmes c'est rien comparé à l'alcool ! HAHAHA !

John : - Je viens avec vous les filles ! Je sais démarrer les bateaux !

Janet : - C'est une barque à rames ! Pas de moteur !

John : - Pas grave, je m'occuperai des roues sur le navire !

Janet : - Bon… Viens !

Un zombie profite de l'inattention de John pour le chopper en début de course…

John : - Quoi ?! Dégages toi !

Mais John ne parvint pas à repousser le zombie…

Lily-Rose arrive furtivement derrière le zombie, elle saute et prend appuies sur l'arrière du genoux du zombie, se propulse vers la nuque du zombie et la tranche d'un coup nette sans qu'aucune arme ne soit visible… Le zombie chute libérant l'énorme John…

John : - Merci ma petite !

Lily-Rose : - Chut… Les autres ne doivent pas savoir…

Puis elle disparut à nouveau dans les ombres…

John : - Euh… Je crois que j'ai trop bu…

Janet et Alex arrivent aux quais, il ne leur reste plus qu'à nager jusqu'à la barque !

Janet : - Vite Alex, nageons jusqu'au bateau, il n'est pas loin !

Alex : - Oui, le plus dur est fait, ça me rappelle l'autre jour dans la piscine…

Janet : - Oh oui… Sauf qu'on avait pas ses vêtements sur nous…

Alex : - … Oh que oui, c'était si bon de nager nue avec toi…

Janet : - Pour moi aussi c'était … HAAA !

Alors qu'elles nageaient, un zombie plongé dans de lac saisit la jambe de Janet !

Alex : - Quoi ? T'avais pas aimé ? Pourquoi ?

Janet : - Alex ! Un zombie m'a agrippé la jambe !

Alex : - Oh pardon ! Vite !

Alex s'approche de Janet dans l'eau avec plus d'agilité et de rapidité qu'un dauphin et plante la tête du mort…

Janet : - Merci mon amour…

Alex : - Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber…

Alex et Janet montèrent sur la barque et l'emmenèrent au quai.

* * *

Roger et Line, quant à eux, continuent de tirer pour repousser les derniers survivants, après que nombreux aient fuit…

Line : - Reculons Roger ! Les zombies sont sur eux ! Courons au bateau !

Roger : - D'accord, je finis le dernier ! En courant !

Le dernier survivant armé : - Tu as tué tous les autres ! Ordure !

Roger et l'homme armé tirent sans cesse… Mais aucune balle ne touche… Alors que tout deux possèdent des fusils et qu'ils sont à moins d'un mètre… Le sol est truffé de plomb… Mais Roger étant devant, le deuxième homme courant lui aussi trébuche sur un monticule de terre créé par l'amas de plombs…

Roger : - T'apprendras !

Line : - Vite !

Ainsi tous montèrent sur la barque, Janet, Alex, Line, John, Lily-Rose et Roger… Roger était cependant, blessé…

Roger : - Marilyn ! Soignes moi !

Line : - Elle est morte…

Roger : - Ha… Euhhh tant pis…

Lily-Rose : - C'est bon, je vais te soigner, toute façon je m'y connais plus que la vétérinaire alors bon…

Roger : - Euh… Ok…

Lily-Rose soigna surprenament très bien et très vite la jambe de Roger dont le saignement stoppa net…

Roger : - Euh… Merci !

Lily-Rose : - De rien…

John : -... Tu sais vraiment tout faire petite !

Lily-Rose : - Chut ! Tais-toi et rames…

John : - Bon d'accord…

John commença de ramer, lentement, sans énergie…

Roger : - Vivement qu'on arrive de l'autre côté pour manger un truc…

John : - Manger ?!

Sur ce mot, John mis les bouchées doubles et rama si vite que la barque faillit chavirer, l'avant ne touchait même plus l'eau tellement la vitesse était grande… De loin, on aurait cru que c'était un bateau à moteur, mais c'était une barque avec des rames et John qui ramait de toutes ses forces en chantant…

John : - Quand l'appétit va tout va ! Quand l'appétit va tout va !...

Pendant que John chantait…

Line : - Alex, je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu survivre ensemble ma soeur…

Alex : - Moi aussi soeurette… Janet… Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi une fois de plus…

Janet : - Viens là mon Alex…

Et Janet embrassa Alex à l'avant du bateau, devant le soleil couchant...

Line : - Quoi ?

Et ce fut ainsi que le groupe de survivant continua sa traversé du lac, fuyant zombie et Futur pour un avenir incertain sur une berge inconnue…

* * *

Dieu : - Bon ba ça sera pas pour cette fois… Enfin, j'ai tout de même bien réduit le troupeau en un an... Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié un truc dans l'histoire…

Une voix de femme au loin : - Tu nous as oublié ! Le Futur ! On était sensé les avoirs encerclés et pas leur avoir laissé toute un coté de libre juste parce qu'il y avait une petite falaise !

Dieu : - Ha oui, c'est ça… J'ai oublié le Futur ! Je l'oublierai pas à l'avenir ! Enfin, c'est le seul truc que j'ai oublié alors ça va...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la ferme…

Andrew : - Merde… Ils m'ont oublié ses jeunes abrutis…

Zombie A : - Rrrrr….rrrr….rrr…

Andrew : - Me voilà coincé sur ce bus avec des zombies partout…

Zombie B : - Rrrr….rrrr…. Busss….rrr….

Andrew : - Pfff… Enfin, ça me rappelle quand j'étais à mon safari en 1935 et que des lions entourés mon véhicule…

Zombie C : - Rrr… lii...ooonnn…

Andrew : - Oui des lions… J'étais parti là-bas pour chasser les cornes de rhinocéros albinos, vu que ça se vendaient bien…

Zombie A : - Rrrr….rrr….hiiiii…..nnnnooo….cccceee….roooosss…

Andrew : - Oui oui Rhinocéros… J'en étais à mon 15ième de la journée et j'en poursuivais un autre quand je suis tombé en panne d'essence…

Zombie B : - Rrrr… eeesss….eeeeennn...ccceeee...rrrrr…

Andrew : - Oui bon c'est bon vous allez pas répéter tout ce que je dis, abrutis de zombies…

Zombies A, B et C : - Rrrrr… ccooonnn…tiiiii….nnuuueeeezzzz….rrrrr….

Andrew : - Quoi ?

Zombie A : - Rrrr...hiiiisssss….toirrreeee….

Andrew : - Ha, d'accord, suffisait de demander, bon ba où j'en étais ?

Zombie B : - Rrrr…. pa….nnneee...rrrr…

Zombie C : - Rrrr… esss...ennn...cce….

Andrew : - Ha oui merci, alors comme j'étais en panne d'essence j'ai décidé de monter sur le toit de ma voiture pour me repérer et c'est là que…

BONG BONG BONG…. Deux énorme glombies arrivent avec fracas dans la ferme et s'approche d'Andrew !

Andrew : - NONNN !

Tous les zombies se retournent vers les glombies !

Les Zombies : - Rrrrr ! CHHHUUUTTTT!

Glombies A et B : - Rrr…. pppaaaa….rrrrrdddddoooonnn….rrrrr

Andrew : - Euh… Ok, donc je continue…

Et c'est ainsi qu'Andrew devint le conteur de milliers de zombies qui vinrent même le nourrir, en allant même jusqu'à faire de l'agriculture et de l'élevage pour subvenir au besoin de leur précieux barde...


End file.
